


Zootopia 2: Hybrid

by she_dies_at_the_end



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Corporate Espionage, Electrocution, F/M, Family Drama, Hybrids, Imprisonment, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_dies_at_the_end/pseuds/she_dies_at_the_end
Summary: Following his joining of the ZPD, Nick Wilde finds himself confronting his past when a clue from a recent case reveals his father might be in town. And he may be involved with the biggest corporation in Zootopia. Our duo work to uncover the mystery to reveal a bigger conspiracy than they could even begin to imagine. One that will change the foundations of the city entirely.(Written in standard screenplay formatting or as best as AO3 allows me)





	1. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something different.
> 
> At the start of the year, I asked myself how I would see the sequel for Zootopia playing out. I had some ideas but nothing concrete, so I aimed to change that with writing it out. That ended up into a screenplay that I um'ed and uh'ed with until I decided to post it on AO3 and see how it does. So, this is entirely in as close I as I can get using AO3's tools to typical movie screenplays. If you were expecting a standard fic, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope it's not too difficult to read and you can enjoy it all the same.

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ZPD UPPER OFFICES - DAY**

NICK WILDE, sleek fox and dressed in a disheveled police uniform, sits back with paws crossed on a comfortable, large black couch that looks built for an elephant.

NICK

I never knew my dad. He left before I was born and mom didn’t like talking

about him much.  Big surprise, I know. Hard to care about a guy who just up

and leaves his family like that. I guess I’m getting to the age when I’m starting to think

about that kind of stuff. And all we’ve accomplished so far. And, you know.

Think about settling down a bit.

NICK faces the clean window to his side. The city of ZOOTOPIA is a sprawling cityscape with pristine skyscrapers and cloudless skies.

NICK(CONT’D)

When I was a kit, I liked to pretend my dad was some kind superhero.

Or a secret agent that was on some special mission and he didn’t want to endanger us.

That he didn’t forget about us. Zootopia is such a big place. I can claim to know everyone.

But sometimes, I gotta wonder, how much do I really know?

(sighs and turns from the window)

You know, Judy said that was supposed to help. But so far you’ve been doing nothing but bawl your

eyes out.

Sitting in a far smaller chair is BENJAMIN CLAWHAUSER, plump cheetah, huddled over a clipboard and crying literal buckets onto the floor.

CLAWHAUSER

I can’t help it! It’s all just so sad!

NICK

Remind me again  why you volunteered for heading the team therapy sessions?

CLAWHAUSER

(blows his nose on his tail)

Mammal resources said I’d be good at it. Said I had a lot of empathy.

NICK

(huffs a laugh)

Anyone can be anything in Zootopia, I guess. Maybe we should start from the

beginning.

**INT. COP CAR - DAY**

NICK is leaning out of the cruiser window, smiling as he watches the city go by.

NICK (V.O)

How does a fox, like me, go from running Pawpiscles scams to becoming one of the

most  prestigious cops in Zootopia? The truth is, I got lucky. Was in the right place at the

right time.  Met the right people.

Sitting across from NICK is JUDY HOPPS, determined rabbit cop, driving the cruiser and focused on the road. She doesn’t notice NICK watching her from under his sunglasses.

NICK (V.O)

It’s amazing how one bunny changed everything. For everyone.

**EXT. HIGHWAY**

JUDY and NICK race through medium traffic towards SAVANNA CENTRAL, the idyllic metropolis filled with all sorts of mammals.

**INT. NEW MAYOR’S PRESS CONFERENCE - NIGHT**

JUDY is standing a podium addressing a large audience of different mammals while Nick is standing to the side in the shadows smiling. A sign behind her says “Congratulations Mayor Goodmammal.” 

NICK (V.O)

With a snap of a finger, she shined a light on a dark side of the city people didn’t want

to think about.

JUDY

(to the crowd)

...So, I implore you to try and make a difference. No matter how small. Help those

recovering from the Nighthowlers and their families.

NICK (V.O)

And people are starting to listen to what she has to say.

**EXT. AN ICE CREAM SHOP IN SAVANNAH CENTRAL - DAY**

Close up on an OPEN sign on an ice cream shop. Next to it is another sign that says “ALL MAMMALS WELCOME.”

NICK steps out with two ice cream cones, one blueberry flavored and one carrot flavored. He delivers the carrot one to JUDY, who is writing up a parking ticket for an expired meter.

NICK (V.O)

One day at a time, she’s changing things. She’s making her voice heard.

And that is absolutely infectious.

**INT. ZPD OFFICE CUBICLES - NIGHT**

NICK and JUDY are sitting back to back at their cubicles, hard at work on their reports for the day. NICK yawns and stands up to get coffee.

NICK (V.O)

There’s no one I’ve ever met who’s worked as hard as she has at something.

She’s someone who’s difficult to keep up with.

NICK looks back and sees JUDY slump over at her desk. Out cold from exhaustion. He smirks and places his coat over her shoulders.

NICK (V.O)

So, being a humble fox, I do my best in the little ways I can.

**INT. MODERN APARTMENT SAVANNAH CENTRAL - SUNSET**

JUDY unlocks the door to her brand new APARTMENT, a sparkling clean unfurnished two bedroom suite with a nice view of the city. JUDY covers her mouth in shock as NICK shows her in.

NICK

The penthouse, madam.

JUDY

(still in shock)

How on earth did you find this place?

NICK

Like I keep telling you--

JUDY

\--You know everyone. Seriously, Nick. How can we afford this?

NICK

I thought rabbits were supposed to be good with numbers. We’re roommates

now. And even though I make a pittance compared to my Pawpsicle job, we’ll manage

if we get creative with our combined salaries. Do you like it?

JUDY bounces around the living room, inspecting every corner of their new home. When she finishes, she turns and hugs NICK.

JUDY

I love it.

**INT. ZPD TRAINING FACILITY - DAY**

NICK is dressed in gym clothes running on a treadmill, panting.

NICK (V.O)

She deserves the best, after all. But, I like to think I do a good job keeping pace

with her.

Next to him, JUDY is running so fast on her treadmill that the machine is struggling to keep up with her.

NICK (V.O)

Most of the time.

**INT. NICK AND JUDY’S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Dishes are left to be cleaned in the sink following a hearty meal. NICK and JUDY are facing each other sitting on their couch.

NICK

Let’s try another.

(holds up an imaginary microphone)

_ Officer Hopps, can you tell us about your opinions on interspecies couples? _

JUDY

(completely thrown off)

You can’t be serious…

NICK

They’re going to ask you this stuff, Carrots. Balking it will only make it worse.

Now, come on. Just remember what I taught you.

JUDY closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. TALK SHOW SET - NEXT DAY**

JUDY is being interviewed by a lioness TALK SHOW HOST, sitting in plush chairs with the camera rolling on them. NICK is watching from the background with the camera crew.

JUDY

Zootopia was founded on the idea that anyone can be anything. By our own mantra,

it’s our civic duty to acknowledge a mammal’s choices.

SHOW HOST

That’s what the city should believe. But what does Judy Hopps think?

JUDY

(without missing a beat)

I’m an ally to those brave enough to follow their hearts. And I’ll always be there

to speak for their rights.

SHOW HOST

Well, that’s very brave of you. There are many who consider such unions unnatural.

Two members of a different species can’t reproduce, after all.

JUDY

That shouldn’t change anything. If two consenting adults want to be together then

that’s a beautiful thing, Janet. In this crazy city, it’s great to find someone you love.

SHOW HOST

And tell me, does Judy Hopps have someone special like that waiting for her at home?

NICK claws at the scruff of his neck and smirks while JUDY shuffles uncomfortably in her chair.

NICK

(talking to himself)

Walked straight into that one.

JUDY

I...No, I’m not..I don’t have anyone like that, unfortunately.

SHOW HOST

What about your camera shy partner in all the stories? Your fox friend?

JUDY

Is this really important to the interview?

SHOW HOST

The world wants to know! And you claim you’re an ally, so I was only curious.

We all are...

NICK keeps smiling, though there is hurt in his eyes as he watches JUDY squirm on the camera feed.

NICK (V.O)

The city can be a cruel place. I know that better than anyone. Sometimes

we gotta hide who we truly are for the sake of appearances.

**INT. JUDY AND NICK’s APARTMENT LIVING ROOM - THAT NIGHT**

NICK is cleaning dishes at the sink while JUDY is on MUZZLETIME with her mother, BONNIE HOPPS. BONNIE holds up pictures of baby bunnies in adorable onesies.

BONNIE

...And look, aren’t they adorable? Violet is also due next month too. Your father is

so excited he nearly passed out. You’d think he’s never seen grandkits before.

JUDY gives a laugh that’s difficult to discern if it’s fake or not.

JUDY

That’s great! I’ve been meaning to go down and see everyone. Just, you know, haven’t

had the time. Been busy with work and interviews.

BONNIE

Are  you thinking about settling down with someone yet, Jude? Feeling the urge?

JUDY

The urge?

BONNIE

The family urge. When all rabbits find someone special and start making their families.

JUDY

Oh. No. Nothing like that.

JUDY glances across the apartment at NICK, still cleaning dishes and pretending not to be listening to the conversation.

BONNIE

Oh, it’ll come. Trust me, Jude. One day, you’ll find someone that you can’t live without.

And it’ll happen when you least expect it. Heaven knows, it was like that with your father.

Did I ever tell you that story?

JUDY

(chuckling)

You may have mentioned it a few times, mom.

NICK (V.O)

She gives everyone her very best. So, deserves the best in return. The best job.

The best apartment. The best partner. That’s why I’m here.

**INT. ZPD UPPER OFFICES - SUNSET**

NICK leans back in his oversized couch, talking to CLAWHAUSER again. There is a large mountain of tissues next to CLAWHAUSER’s seat.

CLAWHAUSER

(after blowing his nose)

What do you mean, Nick?

NICK

I think we both know that my personal history is colorful, to say the least.

CLAWHAUSER

You were cleared by Bogo himself and never did anything illegal.

NICK

That’s only part of it. I…

NICK pauses and sits up on the couch, paws crossed between his legs. He’s smiling, but it’s a fake smile.

NICK

Look, I can’t afford to be a distraction with my own problems. She’s got plenty to

deal with herself. And I know I can be like talking to a wall. Hiding this stuff from

everyone with a smile.

NICK is no longer smiling as he looks up at CLAWHAUSER.

NICK

So, I wanted to fix that here. With some help. So I can be the best partner I can be.

For her.

CLAWHAUSER

Nick…

Static blares on NICK’s belt as his radio picks up a female voice.

RADIO

Attention all units. We have a 426 at the Chimera Plaza in Savannah Central.

All available units, please respond.

CLAWHAUSER

That’s the code for a hostage situation.

NICK

Guess we’ll have to pick this up later then.

(stretches)

Back to business.


	2. Honey Badger

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA - NIGHT**

Several helicopters shine lights at the CHIMERA TOWER, an imposing obelisk in the middle of the plaza. On the ground, various ZPD officers and vehicles form a barricade to the tower entrance.

**INT. ZPD ARMORED VAN - MOMENTS LATER**

NICK and JUDY are gearing up in their uniforms to handle the crisis. While NICK is standard dressed, JUDY clips on various new armor pieces to her typical outfit.

NICK

New suit?

JUDY

The guys at R&D developed for me. It’s supposed to help protect me on the frontlines better.

(finishes assembling the pieces and presents herself)

How do I look?

NICK

Like Iron Mammal.

JUDY taps NICK in the shoulder as the two step out of the vehicle.

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA**

Various officers are lining up at the barricade with tranquilizer dart guns. NICK and JUDY follow suit. They approach a wolf and a tigress. WOLFARD and FANGMEYER.

FANGMEYER

Nice threads, Hopps.

JUDY

(chuckles)

Thanks.

WOLFARD

Saw you on The Graze yesterday, by the way. You said some good things.

FANGMEYER

And then some. Eh, Wilde?

There’s a slight blush on JUDY’s face while NICK just rolls his eyes.

NICK

You’re both ones to talk. I swear, this precinct is like one giant sitcom

waiting to happen.

JUDY

(clears her throat)

What’s the situation inside?

FANGMEYER

The call went out around five PM. Female badger walked in with a taser, demanded to

see the execs. Took the elevator up, which let the front desk receptionist escape and get

word to us.

JUDY

She’s working alone then?

WOLFARD

Far as we can smell. She’s pent up on the fifth floor with the hostages. About twelve in total.

The rest evacuated the building when the alarms went off.

JUDY

No demands?

WOLFARD

None. All quiet up there. She fried the elevator on the way up though. Leaves

only the stairs which is like walking up a shooting gallery.

NICK

Let’s hope one of you guys can fly.

FANGMEYER

Straighten up. The Chief’s here.

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA STREETSIDE**

A cruiser pulls up to the plaza and one of the officers opens the door for CHIEF BOGO, the stern cape buffalo. He grunts and approaches the barricade. NICK, JUDY, FANGMEYER, and WOLFARD are all standing at attention.

BOGO

At ease. And gather round.

BOGO has in his hooves a blueprint for the CHIMERA TOWER layout. He lays it out atop of a large traffic pylon for the team to see as the officers huddle.

BOGO

Standard procedure, everyone. Our little guest is keeping quiet, so we’ll shut their power off.

I’ve already spoken to the mayor about cutting the lines. Since we’re dealing with

just one troublemaker, we’ll be more assertive to get these people out quickly and safely.

BOGO gestures to FANGMEYER and some larger mammals.

BOGO

Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, McHorn, Rhinowitz, Pennington. You’re the “loud” team. Make

a lot of noise up the stairs and let the suspect know we’re here. Keep her eyes on you, but do not

engage until the call comes. You’re team lead, Jasmine.

FANGMEYER salutes and disperses with her team. BOGO turns to WOLFARD and some medium-sized mammals next.

BOGO

Wolfard, Higgins, Snarlov, Delgato. You’re the “scout” team. Keep outside the building near the

conference room windows for signs of trouble. Ready the trampolines for escaping hostages.

WOLFARD salutes and loiters while BOGO faces the remaining two officers. NICK and JUDY.

BOGO

Wilde? Hopps? You’re the “infiltrate” team.

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA BENEATH AN OPEN WINDOW - A LITTLE LATER**

NICK and JUDY are led to a prepared trampoline by WOLFARD and DELGATO.

BOGO (V.O)

Since you two are the smallest, we can get you in where the badger least expects us.

Once you’re inside, we’ll cut the power and move onto phase two.

NICK

(to JUDY)

Ladies first.

JUDY rolls her eyes and steps up to the trampoline. With WOLFARD and DELGATO’s support, she bounces her way higher and higher. She manages to grab hold of the window and effortlessly pull herself inside. She leans out the window with a paw for NICK. His turn.

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA POLICE BARRICADE - MEANWHILE**

BOGO watches his team hard at work with his arms crossed as his radio chimes in with WOLFARD.

WOLFARD

Package has been delivered, sir.

BOGO

(to an officer next to him)

Cut the tape.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER FIFTH FLOOR EXECUTIVE CONFERENCE ROOM - MEANWHILE**

A boardroom of various mammals in business suits cower on the floor. Pacing atop the conference room table is the unhinged HONEY BADGER. She has her charged taser pointed at one executive, DESMOND SHARPE, a sleek mink with a dark glare.

HONEY BADGER

I’m only going to ask this one more time. Where are you keeping him?

SHARPE

We don’t know who you’re talking about. Perhaps you were misinformed.

HONEY BADGER

Don’t you lie to me. You can’t double talk your way out of this.

At her final word, the lights in the building cut out. SHARPE gives her a toothy smile.

SHARPE

We beg to differ.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER HALLWAY - MEANWHILE**

NICK and JUDY, armed with their tranquilizer guns, pause as the lights go out around them.

JUDY

Can you lead? You see better in the dark than me.

NICK

Sure. But if she starts shooting, I’m hiding behind you, miss clankity clank.

NICK’s eyes glow green in the dark as he takes point with Judy keeping close to his tail.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM**

HONEY BADGER fumbles around with the door and peers outside into the darkness, down to the stairs where the ZPD officers are waiting. Her own eyes glow yellow. She can see too.

NICK turns a corner and spies HONEY BADGER facing their opposite direction. He catches himself and pulls him and Judy away before the badger can notice them.

JUDY

(into radio)

Package has been received.

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA POLICE BARRICADE - MEANWHILE**

BOGO gazes sternly at the TOWER with radio in hoof.

BOGO

(into radio)

Copy that, Hopps. Good work.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER STAIRWELL - MEANWHILE**

FANGMEYER and the other large officers are awaiting on the floor beneath HONEY BADGER. All of them are heavily equipped with armor and tranquilizer rifles.

BOGO

(over radio)

Proceeding to stage three. Stand by, people.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER HALLWAY**

NICK and JUDY stare down the hallway at HONEY BADGER, waiting for the signal to move in. NICK blinks a few times. Something clicks in his head as he catches HONEY BADGER’s face.

NICK

(whispering)

Wait. Wait! Is that…?

NICK moves out into the open hallway before JUDY can stop him.

JUDY

(whispering)

Nick!

NICK

Trust me, Carrots.

He makes his move down the hallway towards HONEY BADGER. JUDY returns to hiding and grabs her radio.

JUDY

(into radio)

Hold positions!

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER STAIRWELL - MEANWHILE**

In the STAIRWELL, FANGMEYER and the other officers shift in place and exchange uneasy glances.

BOGO

(over radio)

What’s happening in there, Hopps?

JUDY

(over radio)

Wilde recognizes the perp. I think he’s trying to talk her down.

BOGO

(over radio)

Stand by. No one move a muscle.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

NICK drops his tranquilizer pistol on the floor and approaches HONEY BADGER with both paws in the air.

NICK

Honey…

HONEY BADGER spins around to face him, taser flailing wildly. First fear on her face. Then recognition. Then sadness of a time long past.

HONEY BADGER

Nick? Nickie? Is that really you?

The old badger approaches NICK with an open embrace, but does not drop her taser. For the moment, she seems almost motherly as NICK accepts the hug.

HONEY BADGER

Oh, it is you! It is you! Nickie, whatever are you doing in an awful place like this?

NICK

I could ask you the same question. Honey, why are you here?

HONEY BADGER

They took him, Nickie. They took my Frederick.

NICK

Honey, Fred’s been gone for almost thirty years now.

HONEY BADGER breaks away from NICK. The crazed look is coming back in her glowing yellow eyes.

HONEY BADGER

No! They have him here! I know they do! John told me.

NICK becomes visibly upset by that name.

NICK

John told you…

JUDY watches the scene unfold and slowly breaks from her cover, prepared to radio in the stand down. HONEY BADGER spies JUDY over NICK’s shoulder and looks at her with a confused gaze.

HONEY BADGER

John? No, wait…

The confused composure of HONEY BADGER melts away into anger and insanity.

HONEY BADGER

(shouting)

Imposter! You’re one of them!

JUDY quickly raises her paws.

JUDY

Wait! I’m with Nick!

(drops her tranquilizer to the floor)

See?

HONEY BADGER has her taser raised now.

HONEY BADGER

Liar! You’re with them. I will get him back. I will get my Frederick back!

NICK

Honey, no!

Before NICK can stop her, she fires a full blast of the taser. JUDY takes the charge right into her chest and is sent flying backwards.

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA POLICE BARRICADE - MEANWHILE**

BOGO listens intently to the radio as it chimes in.

NICK

(over radio)

Officer down! Hopps is down!

BOGO

Move in. Bring that badger down, now.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM - MEANWHILE**

FANGMEYER and the other officers burst through the stairwell with rifles raised. NICK dives out of the way as they take their shots at HONEY BADGER. She’s hit with six darts in the back before a content smile stretches across her face and she collapses on the floor. Fast asleep.

JUDY lies on the floor as NICK scrambles to be at her side and help her up.

NICK

Carrots!

(holds her head up)

Judy!

JUDY is in shock for a moment. The wind got knocked out of her.

JUDY

I’m okay…

JUDY looks puzzled at her own words and pats at her chest where she had taken the blast. Her new suit absorbed all of the shock.

JUDY

(smirks)

...I’m okay.

NICK breathes a deep sigh of relief and shares in her smile.

NICK

I guess I owe the R&D guys a few doughnuts. Huh?

NICK reaches for his radio to give BOGO an update. FANGMEYER and the other officers surround HONEY BADGER’s body.

NICK

(into radio)

Wilde reporting in. Perp has been successfully detained.

**EXT. CHIMERA PLAZA POLICE BARRICADE - MEANWHILE**

BOGO listens intently at the radio, a worried expression on his face.

NICK

(over radio)

Officer Hopps is unharmed. Just had the wind knocked out of her.

BOGO smiles at that news. The smirks disappears before anyone can notice it.

BOGO

(into radio)

Move onto securing the perp and checking on the hostages. Make sure

they are unharmed.

**INT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER - MEANWHILE**

We see a makeshift bed covered in various items, including: a police scanner box, a radio box, a box of fish from CHUM’S DRY FRY and a jumpsuit with a CHIMERA CORP logo on it. A radio is set up on the nightstand.

BOGO

(over radio)

...And someone make sure Hopps sees a paramedic before she goes

wandering off.

**EXT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER**

Just outside the den sits a HOODED MAMMAL, their feet dangling off the edge of the building. Their hoodie obscures their features and their species, though we can see two red rabbit ears poking out from holes at the top.

The HOODED MAMMAL spits out a fish bone they were chewing as they gaze at the city skyline. CHIMERA TOWER looms in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it was a shame the movie never used Honey Badger, she sounded like a fun character for conspiracy. Time to start moving this gravy train into the end of act one.


	3. Not Okay

**EXT. ZPD PRECINCT ONE BUILDING - EARLY NEXT MORNING**

Cruisers from the hostage situation roll into the station after a very long night with tired officers. Including...

**INT. ZPD MEDICAL WARD - MOMENTS LATER**

JUDY fidgets on an examination table as the DOCTOR, a camel, inspects his clipboard.

DOCTOR

Well, here we are again.

JUDY

I didn’t break anything this time.

DOCTOR

This time. Just drink plenty of water and get some rest and you’ll be fine.

**INT. ZPD MAIN HALLWAY - A LITTLE LATER**

JUDY steps out of the MEDICAL WARD into a filled hallway. Most of the occupants are officers from the night before, drinking coffee and discussing the case. She makes a stop at the coffee station, which now accommodates for a mammal her size.

**INT. ZPD INTERROGATION ROOMS - A LITTLE LATER**

JUDY has a cup of coffee and a bottle of water in paw as she steps into the next hallway. The interrogation rooms are filled to the brim with witnesses giving their statements about the incident to exhausted officers. NICK stands, arms crossed, before the window of one room staring inside like he’s in a trance.

JUDY

(offers NICK the coffee)

Doctor says I’m fine, by the way.

NICK snaps out of and puts on a smile before taking the cup.

NICK

We both know Doctor Humphrey hates my guts and doesn’t like it when I poke

around while you’re getting fixed up.

(his voice turns serious)

About what happened back there...I’m sorry, Carrots. I shouldn’t have

put you at risk like that.

JUDY

(frowns)

No. You had it under control. I should have waited until she was disarmed.

That was stupid of me. I need to be better.

NICK

You’re already the best and everyone knows it.

JUDY offers him a fake smile and turns her attention to who is inside the INTERROGATION ROOM.

CHIEF BOGO and HONEY BADGER, handcuffed, sit at opposite ends of a table. HONEY looks confused while BOGO is fast growing annoyed. This has been a long interrogation.

JUDY

So, who is she?

NICK takes a long pause as HONEY BADGER looks his way.

NICK

An old family friend. From before even the thing with the scouts. I barely

remember them.

JUDY

Them?

NICK

Honey and her husband, Fred. They were our neighbors until Fred just disappeared one day.

No note or anything. Just up and left. Honey...Didn’t take it very well.

HONEY BADGER bursts into tears but, because of the soundproof window, JUDY and NICK can’t hear anything.

NICK

She was never dangerous. Just a little unbalanced, is all. No acts of violence until now.

More the “ooh pretty colors” kind of crazy.

JUDY

What do you think triggered her then?

NICK doesn’t get to answer JUDY as BOGO exits the room with a weary expression.

BOGO

I’m getting too old for this.

NICK

Don’t say that, sir. Pretty soon you’ll be the cop talking about five days to retirement.

And we know how that ends in the movies.

BOGO

Wilde, it has been far too long a night to deal with your mouth  first thing

in the morning.

BOGO joins the pair in watching HONEY BADGER. She is cradling herself and rocking in her chair.

BOGO

She doesn’t know what she’s done. That only makes this much harder.

JUDY

Shouldn’t we put her in special care, sir?

BOGO

We will. There’s not a judge in this city who wouldn’t give her the insanity plea.

But there are matters to attend to first. Namely who put her up to this.

JUDY

She was taken advantage of?

BOGO

It seems likely, given her mental state. She keeps repeating a name. John.

It’s entirely possible that this John fellow planted the idea in her head

and caused all this.

BOGO gives NICK his full attention while the fox sips at his coffee, not making eye contact.

BOGO

(cont.)

Wilde. You said you knew Miss Badger before this incident. Might you know

who she’s talking about?

NICK

(sighs)

I do, sir. Though I wish I didn’t. John’s the name of my dad. John Wilde.

JUDY puts a paw to her mouth in surprise while BOGO has no visible reaction.

BOGO

I see. There is a probability Miss Badger is simply seeing figments of the past.

Mistaken identity. Nevertheless, we will leave nothing to chance.

NICK

(solemnly)

I understand, sir. Where do you want us?

BOGO

Home.

JUDY/NICK

What?

BOGO

You heard me. The badger isn’t going anywhere and you’ve already spent the entire night

handling this operation. Plus, I would be more comfortable if Officer Hopps was

given a day to recuperate.

JUDY

But--

BOGO

You will find assignments for this case tomorrow after we’ve assembled all the details.

For now, get some rest.

**EXT. ZOOTOPIA ZPD SUBWAY STATION - AN HOUR LATER**

JUDY and Nick are waiting for the train to arrive as it pulls into the station.

BOGO (V.O)

I have a feeling you’re both going to need it.

The train door opens up. NICK and JUDY step inside.

**INT. SUBWAY CAR**

The car is full of mammals on their way to work. JUDY and NICK look exhausted in comparison to them. JUDY occasionally shares a few glances at NICK with a worried expression. He looks distant, but this isn’t the place to discuss what’s on his mind. The train screeches to a halt and mammals begin pouring out. JUDY and NICK wait to avoid being trampled before following suit.

**EXT. ZOOTOPIA RESIDENT SUBWAY STATION**

JUDY and NICK step onto the platform as the train speeds off behind them. The sky rumbles, prompting JUDY to look up at the sky. Rain begins to fall.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SHOWER STALL - AN HOUR LATER**

JUDY stands in the shower getting pelted by the shower head. Steam clouds a majority of the stall as she finishes up and shuts off the water. A question is on her mind.

**INT. NICK AND JUDY’S APARTMENT LIVING ROOM - A LITTLE LATER**

JUDY steps out of her bedroom with clean pajamas. NICK is slumped on the couch with remote in paw, watching the television. A segment plays about the hostage situation the night before. A lion NEWS MAMMAL gives the report.

NEWS MAMMAL

...Chimera Corps employees had their share of excitement last night when an

unknown badger attacked their executive officers with a taser. Police say no

one was injured and the badger is in custody.

JUDY grabs carrot juice from the fridge and approaches NICK looking bored on the couch.

NEWS MAMMAL

(cont.)

It’s wonderful to see our city’s finest working hard to keep us safe.

We even got a few words from star officer, Judy Hopps, who had

this to say about the incident…

JUDY

(covers her face with her glass)

Oh no…

The television plays footage of the aftermath with JUDY sitting up on a stretcher next to an armadillo paramedic.

JUDY

(on the television)

No comments right now. Just happy to know my team has my back.

JUDY and NICK talk over the news report as it plays in the background.

NEWS MAMMAL

(muffled in the background)

This hasn’t been the first incident with Chimera Corps. Regular viewers might note

that a similar instance happened several years ago where one disgruntled doctor protested

violently about unethical working conditions and--

JUDY

I gave them two sentences! Two!

NICK

What do you expect, Carrots? You’re big news.

JUDY

Can we please turn this off? You know I hate seeing myself on the TV.

The channel changes to a political talk show with an ELEPHANT and a DONKEY arguing.

DONKEY

...After the Bellwether incident, it makes sense Mayor Goodmammal has been

doing  all that he can to ensure stability in the city.

ELEPHANT

By giving in too much to the demands of these nutjobs. And mammals

like Gazelle should keep their opinions out of the subject of marriage.

DONKEY

She has as much a right to an opinion as--

NICK flicks the television off and sighs.

NICK

_ And they say nothing good is on TV _ . Watch that all day and you’ll think

the world is ending.

(looks to JUDY)

You okay?

JUDY

Yeah...Just still adjusting to publicity since...Well, you know.

NICK

Yeah…

An awkward silence. JUDY breaks it by sitting on the couch.

JUDY

How about you? With your dad, I mean?

NICK

Oh, ho. Playing therapy on me now, are we?

JUDY

I just want to make sure you’re okay. You’ve never told me about him.

NICK

Only because there’s not much to tell. Never met the todd. So, there’s not

bad memories there. There’s just...Nothing. An empty void.

JUDY

An empty well leaves an echo.

NICK

Is that some sort of turn of phrase they used on the farm?

JUDY

(smiles)

What of it?

NICK

Well, E-I-E-I-O. It’s fine, Carrots. It just surprised me is all. I’m okay now. 

(beat)

Now, come on. We should really get some rest. If Bogo catches you passed out from

exhaustion at your desk again, he’ll hang my tail on his wall.

JUDY

That was just the one time.

NICK

Once bitten, twice shy. Come on. Up.

Both of them stand up and head for their bedrooms. Outside their window, thunder rumbles the with muted rain.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. STREETS OF CENTRAL SAVANNAH - HOURS LATER**

The rain becomes louder outside as we see mammals scramble in the streets for cover between the buildings.

NICK (V.O)

I am not okay.

**INT. ZPD UPPER OFFICES - MEANWHILE**

NICK and CLAWHAUSER sit in their respective seats. CLAWHAUSER finishes blowing his nose while NICK stares out the windows, a wet umbrella at his side.

NICK

The last I heard from my dad was he skipped town years ago. The

kind of story you’d hear when you know someone isn’t coming back to Zootopia.

And I had accepted that. So, why is he back now? And why

is he involved with something like this?

NICK glances to CLAWHAUSER expectantly.

CLAWHAUSER

Oh!

(pulls out notes for himself)

Uh, “how does that make you feel?”

NICK

(huffs a laugh)

That is  not what I needed to hear.

CLAWHAUSER

I’m sorry...But you never really knew him, right? I mean, if he left

before you were born, he could be anyone. You said it yourself.

NICK stares at the distorted reflection of himself in the window.

NICK

I suppose I did, didn’t I?

CLAWHAUSER

This is just me talking, Nick. So, don’t pay me any mind. But maybe,

just maybe, you’re a little nervous about meeting him? In these

circumstances or otherwise?

NICK

(huffs)

Nick Wilde doesn’t get nervous about people, of all things.

Falls from a cliff? Sure. Dangerous criminals trying to ice you? Absolutely.

But just talking to someone...Communicating. That’s why

you bring me along.

CLAWHAUSER

We all have a blind spot--

NICK

\--Yours being under your chin--

CLAWHAUSER

\--And you started these sessions talking about him before anything else.

Deep down, I think this matters to you. And that’s okay. You’re allowed to be

nervous about meeting your dad.

Thunder continues to rumble in the distance. NICK remains quiet for a few moments, then smiles.

NICK

I guess, you could be right. I wasn’t expecting to actually face him.

Maybe that has me on edge about all this. And who knows. Maybe it’s

really nothing and we’re just chasing ghosts.

NICK stands up to the window and his reflection.

NICK

But if I do see him. I have some choice words for him. That’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that the sequel will probably focus on Nick's backstory and give us a little more context to his life before Judy. Everyone has their own names for Nick's parents.


	4. Lighthoof

**EXT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER - MEANWHILE**

We see the clock tower again, standing defiantly in the rain. The streets are all empty as the train runs by outside.

**INT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER - MOMENTS LATER**

Within the CLOCK TOWER, the HOODED MAMMAL hovers over a workshop table. They fiddle with various tools, conjuring some sort of device though its purpose remains unclear. We see in the corner of the desk news clippings from various sources around the hostage situation. One article stands out with a photo of JUDY HOPPS smiling for the camera.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. ZPD CHIEF BOGO’S OFFICE - NEXT MORNING**

JUDY sits at attention with NICK at her side as they wait for BOGO to return to his desk.

BOGO

Right then. We’ve reviewed most of the evidence regarding Miss Badger.

While she is undeniably guilty and has a court date in a week, we are obligated

to ensure there’s not more to the picture.

(drops two case files on his desk)

And since you two have a knack for investigation...

NICK

You want us to find John Wilde, chief?

BOGO

That’s half of it. The other half is an investigation of the corporation itself.

How much do you two know of Chimera Corps?

NICK and JUDY share a blank look.

BOGO

Consider this an education. Especially you, Wilde. I’d thought you’d have

known about them.

NICK

I know people, sir. Not companies.

BOGO

Then you’ll have plenty of time to learn about the people working there.

I’m splitting the both of you up.

NICK/JUDY

What?

JUDY

Sir, we’re partners!

BOGO

I am aware of that. But this is for your own good. Specifically Wilde’s.

You know the rules about personal history affecting the workplace, Hopps. 

(hands JUDY a folder)

You will investigate the matter of John Wilde on your own.

(hands NICK the other)

And you will question the CEO of Chimera Corps for information pertaining to this case.

And see if we can figure out why Miss Badger targeted them in particular. 

NICK stares blankly at his orders while JUDY gives a hurt expression to BOGO. The old buffalo relents a moment of weakness.

BOGO

I’m sorry, Judy. This was the only way I could think of to keep you both on

the case without morally compromising my decisions as chief of police. If

this goes deeper, I may change my mind. But, for now, the choice stands.

Do you accept the terms?

NICK

I do.

JUDY gives NICK a surprised glance before she also accepts…

JUDY

Me too…

BOGO

Good luck, you two. Radio in if there’s any sign of trouble, heaven forbid.

Dismissed.

**INT. OUTSIDE BOGO’S OFFICE - A LITTLE LATER**

NICK and JUDY step outside with their assignments in paw. NICK reads his in depth, pretending not to notice JUDY.

JUDY

Are you okay with this?

NICK

(without looking up)

Orders are orders, Carrots. My dad is just like any other suspect.

JUDY

I know, but...I don’t feel good about this. And I know hearing about him

bothered you.

NICK

Which is probably why Bogo is right.

(looks up and smirks)

It stings a bit. But I’ll be fine. I got plenty to keep me busy. What about you?

Are you going to be fine on your own?

JUDY

What do you mean?

NICK

Well, you’ve been under my careful guidance for so long. Goodness knows

how you’re going to do by lonesome. In the wild. Alone. All cute and defenseless.

NICK genuinely smiles as JUDY begins fuming.

JUDY

I do just fine by myself!

NICK

Sure. I believe you.

JUDY

(threatening to hit him with her folder)

I do!

NICK

(playfully raising his folder as a shield)

Okay, fine! Careful though. I bruise easily.

NICK lowers his shield to see JUDY has a paw outstretched instead of pain. She offers him her trusty CARROT PEN.

JUDY

Good luck with your investigation, Officer Wilde. Remember

to take notes.

NICK understands the gesture and accepts the pen.

NICK

And good luck with my mother, Officer Hopps.

Several heartbeats later and the realization hits JUDY that NICK is right. MISS WILDE would know the most about JOHN WILDE. Which would lead her to…

**CUT TO:**

**INT. POLICE CRUISER - LATER THAT MORNING**

JUDY looks worried as she’s alone at the wheel. She glances to NICK’s empty seat and sighs before stopping the car.

**EXT. HAPPYTOWN STREET - MOMENTS LATER**

JUDY steps out of her vehicle to the idyllic world of HAPPYTOWN, the pinnacle of Zootopia living. She walks the suburban streets with houses that all look the same. Various prey mammals step out to collect the morning paper and greet her with the same cheery expression.

MAMMAL ONE

Morning, officer!

JUDY

Good morning.

MAMMAL TWO

Morning, officer!

JUDY

Uh, morning.

MAMMAL THREE

Morning, officer!

JUDY

...Hi.

JUDY comes to the only different house on the street. A smaller and quieter one-story home with the name WILDE on the mailbox. She approaches the door and hesitates.

JUDY

(talking to herself)

Come on. You can do this. Just don’t touch anything and

you can shower afterwards.

She rings the doorbell and…

MARLA WILDE

(from inside the house)

Just a minute! Pulling something out of the oven.

JUDY waits patiently, debating if she can still run or not. She quietly determines that this is the best way to get a clue on the whereabouts of JOHN WILDE. Just in time for the front door to open. MARLA WILDE stands there in an apron and the appearance of your average homely mother.

MARLA WILDE

Oh, Judy! It’s been so long!

(peers over her shoulder and frowns)

I see my son’s not with you.

JUDY

Good morning, Mrs. Wilde. And, uh, no. I’m actually flying

solo today.

MARLA WILDE

Oh, please. Call me Marla. Come on in. I just finished a batch of

sugar cookies.

It sounds welcoming, but JUDY is still on edge as she follows MARLA inside.

The WILDE RESIDENCE is a time piece of various past family events, with lots of photos lying around. They enter the LIVING ROOM where JUDY notices a picture of NICK’s academy graduation. She, NICK, and MARLA are both in the photo smiling, though NICK’s looks forced and he seems uncomfortable to be standing next to his mom.

MARLA WILDE

(cont.)

I do wish he’d call me once in a while.

JUDY

I, uh, try to remind him.

MARLA WILDE

We both know it can be like talking to a wall. Make yourself

comfortable, dear. I’ll fetch some tea.

JUDY still doesn’t want to touch anything and instead looks at the other pictures in the LIVING ROOM.

She sees NICK’s life play out before her, including all the high points and all the bumps. The pictures with NICK stop after high school or so. JUDY catches, out of the corner of her eye, an old picture of someone who looks just like NICK but wears an adult sized scout trooper uniform. This is JOHN WILDE.

While JUDY observes the pictures, someone stirs on the blanket covered couch behind her. A todd her age sits up and yawns without a shirt on.

SHIRTLESS TODD

(sleepily)

Morning, officer.

JUDY jumps out of her skin as she turns around and quickly averts her eyes.

JUDY

(whispering to herself)

Oh, sweet cheese and crackers. Every time.

SHIRTLESS TODD

Wait a tick. Aren’t you the rabbit cop, Judy Hopps? Hey, Jason!

Check it out. It’s Judy Hopps. From the TV!

Coming from the bathroom, wearing a pink robe labeled with the initials M.W. and nothing else, is another young todd.

JASON

How about that. And here I thought Miss W was just some weird

collector.

JUDY

(still averting her eyes from the half-naked foxes)

Collector?

JASON

Yeah, you got your own wall. See?

JASON gestures to a wall off in the corner. Pictures and news clippings from all JUDY and NICK’s escapades are adjourned proudly for all to see. Most of the articles feature JUDY. She notes this and begins to blush hard.

JUDY

This is way, way too much…

MARLA appears at the doorway carrying a tray of tea and cookies.

MARLA WILDE

Here we go...Oh! You boys are awake. Would you like some cookies too?

TODD/JASON

Yes, Miss Wilde!

MARLA WILDE

Why don’t we move this to the kitchen then? There’s more room there.

You can tell me what brings you to my neck of the woods, Judy dear.

JASON and TODD eagerly walk past JUDY while she is left to process everything that goes on behind closed doors in the WILDE RESIDENCE.

JUDY

This is going to take awhile...

**EXT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER - MEANWHILE**

The city dries following the rainstorm as the HOODED MAMMAL steps out of the CLOCK TOWER. They glance around with a package in their arms before they looking up. A subway train rolls along the rails above the street, heading straight for CHIMERA TOWER. The HOODED MAMMAL faces the same destination with determination. Their journey is also going to take a while.

**INT. SUBWAY TRAIN**

Within the passing car stands NICK texting on his phone. He smirks as he receive a message from JUDY “I am dying here.” He thumbs his own reply “shall i send backup, carrots?” Her response “No…”

**EXT. SUBWAY CHIMERA PLAZA EXIT - A LITTLE LATER**

The train stops and mammals pour out, including NICK who put his cell phone away and is focused on the task at paw. He weaves between large business mammals in suits on their way to work.

**EXT. CHIMERA TOWER MAIN ENTRANCE**

NICK approaches CHIMERA TOWER and spies a hippo door mammal. The hippo tips his fez and opens the way for NICK.

DOOR MAMMAL

Right this way, sir.

NICK

Sir?

(laughs)

Fancy place.

The main lobby of CHIMERA TOWER is very modern with an ecosystem of the ideals of ZOOTOPIA in miniature. All sorts of mammals, large and small, are hard at work on their morning tasks. NICK approaches the front desk, where a young doe secretary sits. All smiles and pleasant towards NICK, despite him being a fox.

JANE DOE

Can I help you, sir?

NICK

A moment, please. Just adjusting to the progressiveness.

(pauses to take in the moment)

Okay. Now, I’m good. Officer Wilde. Chief Bogo sent me to do a

follow up investigation after last night’s...Incident.

JANE DOE

Oh, yes! Mister Lighthoof has been expecting you. If you’ll follow me,

I can show you to the lift.

JANE leads the way across the lobby. Before the elevator is DESMOND SHARPE arguing with a mole electrician. We hear bits of the arguments at a distance as JANE grimmances.

SHARPE

(muffled in the background)

We don’t care if the elevator isn’t safe for heavy loads yet!

We are not walking all the way up to the thirtieth floor to give performance

reviews with the genetic engineers! Fix it or you’ll find yourself fired before

you can count Cerberus’ heads!

NICK

(whispering to JANE)

Who’s the moody mink?

JANE DOE

(faux cheeriness)

That’s Vice President Sharpe. He was involved with the situation last night,

so he’s just a bit testy this morning. I apologize. We can wait for the lift to be clear.

NICK

That won’t be necessary.

NICK makes his way into the lift just before the door closes. SHARPE is livid.

SHARPE

Who the--!?

NICK

Sorry! Just heading to Mister Lighthoof’s office. Now, which floor is it?

SHARPE

(cross)

Top floor. Forty one.

NICK

There we go. Opps!

NICK lets his paw slip, hitting a majority of the floors on the elevator pad.

NICK

Butterfingers.

SHARPE gives only a glare as the lift starts. NICK revels in the awkward silence with a big smile.

NICK

(cont.)

So...You were in the hostage situation last night, huh?

SHARPE

We were involved...Yes.

NICK

Must have been quite a scare for you. Crazy badger comes bursting

into your office with a taser. That’s a bad way to end the day.

SHARPE tries hard to ignore NICK.

NICK

(cont.)

Still don’t have any idea why she chose this place in particular to

fly off the rails at. You guys do...What? Tech stuff?

SHARPE

Quality of life enhancements for the city and its inhabitants.

NICK

Wow wee. Fancy tech then. What brings a homeless badger all the way

here then? Make a light too bright for her in the park?

SHARPE

(losing patience)

We couldn’t begin to guess.

NICK

That’s fair. How about names then? Anyone called Frederick

Badger ever come through here?

SHARPE glares and gets out on the next stop, no longer caring if it’s his floor or not.

NICK

Employee of the month, right there.

The elevator stops on the last floor, a modest penthouse with a view of the city. At the main desk sits GEORGE LIGHTHOOF, an old mule with a kindly demeanor about him.

LIGHTHOOF

(into speaker)

Thank you, Jane. I see him now.

(rises from his seat and offers his hoof)

Officer Wilde! George Lighthoof. A pleasure to meet you.

NICK

Likewise, sir.

LIGHTHOOF

I trust my staff have been accommodating?

NICK

Oh, yes. Very welcoming.

LIGHTHOOF

I hope you don’t mind only a simple tour and a few questions.

There are a few matters to attend to what with our breach in

security last night.

NICK

Totally get it, sir. Where do we begin the tour then?

LIGHTHOOF

(turns on a massive television built into the wall)

Right here.

**EXT. CHIMERA TOWER - MEANWHILE**

A robotic flying drone activates from its resting place within the CHIMERA TOWER rooftop. It jettisons itself from the building and hovers outside LIGHTHOOF’S OFFICE with LIGHTHOOF and NICK on camera.

**INT. LIGHTHOOF’S OFFICE**

LIGHTHOOF controls the drone with his remote as it buzzes around outside. The television provides a view of what the drone is seeing as it flies lower down the tower.

LIGHTHOOF

As you can see, we develop only the top of the line technology here at

Chimera Corps. We lead in innovations on all fronts. Food. Transportation.

Weather.

The drone flies lower to floor where mammals in lab coats are hard at work on various fantastical machines.

LIGHTHOOF

A wall that allows a desert and tundra biome to exist side by side with each other?

A drainage system that can handle rainfall from an entire tropical rainforest?

A medical cure for a psycho-manipulative toxin that overrides rational thought?

All our designs.

NICK

Not bragging or nothing, huh?

LIGHTHOOF

Apologies. Most folks don’t question where Zootopia’s technology

comes from. My people are miracle workers and I love praising them

every chance I get.

NICK

So, you guys do all that in this building?

LIGHTHOOF

This is only corporate headquarters.

The drone flies higher into the sky and looks out into various points around the city.

LIGHTHOOF

We have twenty different laboratories scattered around the city for

testing purposes. And ten outside the city too. All highly secure and

controlled environments. Ironically, that leaves our headquarters the

least protected, as Miss Badger discovered. Something I

will see amended in my meetings today.

NICK

(writing notes)

Sounds like you’ve been in this business for a long time.

LIGHTHOOF

(laughs)

I’d say so. I founded the company decades ago with a helpful grant

from an old friend.

The drone dives down to the street level on the plaza. It focuses on a bronze statue in the plaza center of a horse.

LIGHTHOOF

(cont.)

Zootopia’s first mayor and founder. Walter Isigny. After returning

from the war, he reformed his hometown into a place of equality.

A place where anyone could be anything.

NICK

Or so was the hope.

LIGHTHOOF

It’s a dream we’ve sought to uphold. I can never repay Walt’s debt to us.

But I can honor his legacy. Our code of ethics as a company embodies

the spirit of his vision. Our mission: provide Zootopia with the means to

support its many animals. If it doesn’t work, then we find a way to

make it so. And we’ve made magnificent strides towards our

ultimate goal.

NICK

A utopia, I’m guessing?

LIGHTHOOF

A distant dream. But a plausible one, in time.

NICK

Maybe not in this lifetime.

LIGHTHOOF

I’ve heard cynics my whole life, Officer Wilde. But the marvels I’ve witnessed over

the years in this building could crush anyone’s doubts.

NICK

I know someone who would get along famously with you.

(clicks his CARROT PEN)

You don’t get this far without making a few enemies though.

Any ideas why Miss Honey Badger would pick this place in particular

to go on a rampage?

LIGHTHOOF

Nothing comes to mind. From what I heard, she sounded a little imbalanced.

The poor woman.

NICK

She lost her husband years ago. Makes me wonder if there’s a connection.

LIGHTHOOF

We’ve been in business a very long time, Officer Wilde. Mammals

have come and gone.

NICK

Exactly. There’s gotta be some sort of record for past encounters.

We just need to confirm there’s no connection to you guys and Miss

Badger to prove this was a random event. With your permission,

of course.

LIGHTHOOF

Of course. We’d be happy to help in your investigation and show you to

the archives.

NICK

Terrific.

(shuts his notebook)

So, I’m assuming you guys have some high-tech computer program to hold

all this stuff or...

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER ARCHIVES - A LITTLE LATER**

The elevator door opens up to NICK and JANE DOE. NICK’s hopes of a quick investigation are swiftly dashed.

JANE DOE

Our old archives haven’t all been uploaded into the computers.

So...We keep physical copies here.

They step out into the archives. A labyrinth of file cabinets, all the size of elephants, awaits them.

JANE DOE

Files from thirty years ago would be in that section.

(points to one wall)

We’d ask that you not go behind that door over there.

(points to locked door)

That contains sensitive information.

NICK

Company secrets?

JANE DOE

Blueprints and locations. You’d have to sign several NDAs to be allowed in.

Can I get you anything else, Officer Wilde?

NICK faces the first cabinet and cracks his knuckles.

NICK

Coffee, if you don’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little time to expand on the lore a little bit. A lot of the city's tech is pretty advanced, even in the movie. Makes you wonder where it all came from. See who spots the Disney reference in names...


	5. The Hooded Mammal

**CUT TO:**

**INT. WILDE RESIDENCE KITCHEN - MEANWHILE**

MARLA WILDE pours JUDY more tea. The four of them, JUDY, MARLA, JASON, and TODD, sit at a comfortable kitchen table covered in doilies.

MARLA WILDE

Nick never told you about his father?

JUDY

He said he didn’t remember anything about him.

MARLA WILDE

I’ve told him plenty of stories...Oh, well. He was quite the catch back in the day.

Just the type to avoid responsibility. A free spirit. The apple doesn’t fall far

from the tree, in that regard.

JUDY

When did you last see him?

MARLA WILDE

It must have been thirty years ago...He came to me asking for money.

I refused him, of course. Then he said he was leaving the city for good.

Had a better opportunity somewhere. I never bothered asking what or where.

And never saw him since.

JUDY

He never contacted you?

MARLA WILDE

Nope!

(odd cheeriness)

He wasn’t interested in being a part of Nick’s life. So, they never met

once. And he made sure their paths wouldn’t cross in any way. Phone calls or

otherwise.

JUDY looks troubled as JASON and TODD finish their snack.

TODD

Thanks for the breakfast, Miss W. We should get going though.

MARLA WILDE

Alrighty. Take care, boys.

When the two leave the room, MARLA’s mask drops.

MARLA WILDE

(cont.)

I was on my own raising Nick. John made that painfully clear.

Sometimes I think he wanted me to fail. I never gave him the satisfaction

of seeing him get to me though.

JUDY

Why would he want you to fail?

MARLA WILDE

(bitter laugh)

To prove something, perhaps? Show I wasn’t capable of it. Who can say?

I tried to be the best mother I could be for Nick. I came up short in a lot of ways.

But I pressed on, like it was a source of pride at that point. I couldn’t afford to fail.

And then Nick left home…

Long silence. JUDY realizes what she’s hearing and puts her notebook down for a moment.

MARLA WILDE

(cont.)

Someone can tell you that you’re the best mother a thousand times.

It only takes one slip up to undo all that. Just like it takes the right person to

come along and change things.

The two stare at each other.

MARLA WILDE

(cont.)

I want to help you, Judy. I truly do. But the bridge between me and

John was long burned. I couldn’t begin to guess why he’s back, if that’s even the

case to begin with.

JUDY

I understand.

(sighs at the deadend)

Well, thank you for your time. And the tea.

MARLA thinks for a moment while JUDY stands to leave.

MARLA WILDE

John used to play poker with Honey’s husband, Fred. They were his last friends in

the city.

JUDY doesn’t put two and two together.

MARLA WILDE

If I were John and I came back to the city, I would need a place to stay. With friends.

JUDY

(getting it)

...And that might mean he was staying with Honey.

MARLA WILDE

(smiling)

ZPD’s finest.

JUDY

Thanks, Marla. That was extremely helpful.

MARLA WILDE

(shows JUDY to the door)

Anytime, dear. Do come back to visit when you can. It would be nice to see

my son again too.

JUDY

I’ll see what I can do about that.

Outside the WILDE RESIDENCE, it’s late afternoon. JUDY waves goodbye to MARLA as she pulls out her cellphone to make a call…

JUDY

Hey, Nick.

**INT. CHIMERA TOWER ARCHIVES - MEANWHILE**

NICK is sitting at a desk reading through a mountain of files.

NICK

Yo, Carrots. How did visiting my mother go?

**INTERCUT BETWEEN NICK AND JUDY--**

JUDY

Productive. I have a lead, but I need information. Do you know where

Honey spent most of her time?

NICK

Well, she was homeless. But she had a few haunts, if I recall. Her favorite

was the clock tower in old town.

JUDY

Got it.

NICK

That’s a dangerous area though, Carrots. Especially at night.

JUDY

I’ll be fine. Make any discoveries at Chimera Corp?

NICK

Just a history lesson and homework to boot. Going through their

records for any trace of Fred Badger. Nothing so far. This’ll probably go

into the night.

JUDY

I’ll file in our reports to the Chief then.

NICK

You’re the best, Carrots. Hope mom didn’t tell you too many embarrassing

stories.

JUDY

(insincere laugh)

What? No...Nothing, uh, nothing like that.

NICK

Sounding as innocent as sunrise, Carrots.

JUDY steps into her vehicle and has a moment alone.

JUDY

If you ever want to talk about it, I’m all ears. You know.

NICK

Well, you bunnies are known for your ears.

JUDY

Nick…

NICK

(serious)

I know. Just not right now. Maybe later we can. Let’s just get this job

done and go home.

(silly again)

It’s your turn to cook anyway.

JUDY

Fine by me. Don’t stay up too late, alright?

NICK

(tips his cup)

Not without more coffee. Careful out there, Carrots.

JUDY

Always am.

NICK hangs up but opens his messenger app. He opens to an unnamed number and enters the message “can u do me a favor and check on honey’s old hideaway? thx, bro.” As he finishes, JANE DOE appears from the side.

JANE DOE

Officer Wilde? It’s end of day upstairs and people are going home.

Are you staying the night?

NICK

If it’s no trouble? I gotta make some sort of dent in this.

(gestures to the pile of papers)

JANE DOE

Not at all. The doors lock automatically. Can I get you anything else

before I take off?

NICK

Nah, I’m good.

JANE DOE

Very well. Good night, Mister Wilde.

JANE enters the elevator and leaves for the night. NICK remembers something at the last moment but is too late to catch her.

NICK

Forgot to ask about coffee.

NICK stands up, alone in the archives. Everything has gone strangely quiet with the building emptied for the day.

NICK

Guess I’ll see what I can dig up.

A strange wind blows through the file cabinets as NICK has a look around. He stops suddenly at one corner.

NICK

Ah hah! Sweet nectar of the gods.

NICK finds an outdated coffee machine with some coffee that has clearly expired. He returns to his workbench looking pleased until he passes an open door. The locked door JANE told him not to go into has a lockpick sticking out of it. The realization hits…

NICK

Wait a sec…

Something is wrong. NICK puts the coffee down and snaps into police mode. Armed with a tranquilizer gun, he cautiously steps into small room with similar decor to the main archives. Checking a few corners, he hears papers scrawling.

NICK

(talking to himself)

Come on. What would Judy do?

He turns a corner and finds a small mammal huddled over a desk. Their face is obscured by a hood.

NICK

Paws in the air. This is the Officer Wilde of the ZPD.

The HOODED MAMMAL complies for a moment before snatching a paper off the desk and ducking between the file cabinets.

NICK

Hey!

NICK attempts to give pursuit. But the HOODED MAMMAL tackles him from the side, using the labyrinth cabinets to their advantage. NICK’s gun goes flying out of reach.

NICK

Oh, we’re playing tag then?

A chase scene follows, as NICK tries to keep pace with the HOODED MAMMAL. He comes close to snatching them once but only manages to pull their hood down to reveal their two bunny ears.

NICK

A rabbit, huh?

Getting a new idea, NICK goes for the light switch on the wall. The entire archive is plunged into pitch blackness. NICK’s green eyes glow with night vision.

NICK

Let’s see how fast you can go in the dark…

The HOODED MAMMAL glances around lost between the file cabinets as NICK comes in from above, stalking them like a predator.

NICK

Found you…

He jumps in to subdue the perp, but the HOODED MAMMAL catches him. Their eyes glow the same green as his. The HOODED MAMMAL also has night vision.

NICK

What the…

NICK has no time to process this development as the HOODED MAMMAL throws him with surprising force into the file cabinets. This causes a domino effect around the room, ending with a majority of them collapsing on NICK. His paw is outstretched as the rest of him is crushed beneath the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual, but this felt like a good place to leave off. Sorry about that, don't mind the cliffhanger. Nick's not dead.


	6. The Clock Tower

**INT. BOGO’s OFFICE ZPD - MEANWHILE**

BOGO looks out his window at the nightlife of the city while holding a radio in hoof.

BOGO

(into radio)

You’re certain he’s alright?

**EXT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER STREET**

JUDY leans against her parked cruiser with radio in paw.

JUDY

(into radio)

Nick’s a smart fox, sir. And he’s just doing paperwork to find a lead.

There didn’t seem to be a point to report in himself.

BOGO

(over radio)

And this location you’re scouting…

JUDY

I have it under control, sir. It’s just a quick inspection of a condemned building.

If I find anything dangerous, I’ll radio in immediately. Don’t worry.

BOGO

Every time I hear “don’t worry,” it ends with a discussion about

your antics with the mayor.

JUDY

(shaking her head)

I promise, nothing will happen. Hopps out.

JUDY steps up to the old CLOCK TOWER, hovering like a dark obelisk. She opens the rotted door and peers inside…

**INT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER**

The CLOCK TOWER is still alive with hundreds of turning gears and pistons, a great ancient machine that somehow still manages to function. Using her cell phone to see, JUDY cautiously steps along what serves as a walkway towards a makeshift living area. She finds a bed with a working radio before turning her attention to a desk nearby.

JUDY

What  is all this?

The desk is covered in papers surrounding CHIMERA CORPS as well as pictures of their headquarters. Her eyes catch the article on her as she leaves her PHONE on the table.

**EXT. SUBWAY OUTSIDE CLOCK TOWER - MEANWHILE**

The subway screeches along the railing outside the CLOCK TOWER as the HOODED MAMMAL, hitchhiking from the train’s rooftop, jumps from the car to the rail and lands on the streets below with grace.

**INT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER**

JUDY continues to dig through the papers when she hears the door open behind her. In her scramble to hide, she forgets her PHONE and takes cover behind the gears as the HOODED MAMMAL approaches the desk and drops a stolen document from the ARCHIVES to read.

JUDY watches for a moment before stepping from the shadows.

JUDY

Excuse me. Do you have a permit to be squatting here?

The HOODED MAMMAL spins around. Their green eyes narrow with contempt. A female voice comes from their mouth.

HOODED MAMMAL

Officer Judy Hopps.

JUDY hears the hatred in the voice and keeps on edge as she cautiously approaches the suspect.

JUDY

Is this your hideout?

HOODED MAMMAL

It is.

JUDY

I thought Honey Badger lived here. Do you know her?

HOODED MAMMAL

I might.

JUDY

Ma’am, please cooperate with me. I’m trying to be a good guy here.

HOODED MAMMAL

I already know what you are and you are  not a good guy.

JUDY readies the radio at her belt as the two standoff.

JUDY

Do you know John Wilde?

HOODED MAMMAL

I know an  Officer Wilde.

JUDY

Nick?

HOODED MAMMAL

He took a nasty bump on the head.

JUDY

Is he hurt? Where is he?

HOODED MAMMAL

(coyly)

Maybe I know where he is. Maybe I don’t.

The HOODED MAMMAL leads JUDY towards the gears of the CLOCK TOWER. JUDY has her finger on her radio button.

JUDY

Ma’am, Officer Wilde and I are on an investigation regarding the

hostage situation in Chimera Tower. I am asking you nicely. Please, tell me

if you have any information regarding the case or the whereabouts of

my partner.

HOODED MAMMAL

Nah. Don’t feel like it.

HOPPS

(into radio)

Officer Hopps to dispatch…

HOODED MAMMAL

How about a game instead?

CLAWHAUSER

(from the radio)

Hey Judy. Everything okay?

JUDY

(to the HOODED MAMMAL)

What are you talking about?

HOODED MAMMAL

No reason to get all your friends involved for little old me.

All you gotta do is catch me and I’ll tell you everything you

want to know.

The HOODED MAMMAL steps onto the giant gear and starts spinning in circles.

CLAWHAUSER

(beat, from the radio)

...Hopps?

HOODED MAMMAL

What’s the matter, Hopps? I thought you were supposed to be the  best .

Always something to prove. A  bunny who can’t catch someone?

What good is she?

That taunt causes JUDY to twitch and she takes a deep breath before responding to CLAWHAUSER.

JUDY

(into radio)

Officer Hopps to dispatch. False alarm.

There’s a smile under the HOODED MAMMAL’s scarf as she retreats further up the series of gears. JUDY steps up to follow her and play her little game.

HOODED MAMMAL

That’s it. Show me what you got, rabbit.

The two begin climbing up the gears. JUDY keeps pace but is slowed her new armor. She falls behind and stops.

HOODED MAMMAL

Can you try a little harder, please? I’m getting bored.

JUDY responds by removing her armor pieces, as well as her radio…

They climb to newer and more dangerous heights along the gears. JUDY is able to catch up to the HOODED MAMMAL. JUDY almost manages to grab her but misses and takes a fall down another level, almost slipping off entirely. The HOODED MAMMAL continues to taunt her from above.

HOODED MAMMAL

You know, Officer Wilde was kind of cute. Think he’d mind if I

looked him up after this?

JUDY gets enraged by that and starts coming after the HOODED MAMMAL at a reckless pace. The HOODED MAMMAL is taken by surprise, at first, but is able to keep one step ahead of JUDY. Gears and parts start to fall down.

The two eventually end up on a raised platform with a bridge. JUDY clasps the HOODED MAMMAL by the scarf.

JUDY

Got you!

HOODED MAMMAL

You sure do.

JUDY is interrupted by the sound of machinery grinding and falling. The entire CLOCK TOWER is coming apart from the damage of their chase. The HOODED MAMMAL undoes the scarf and escapes from JUDY, taking the only means of escaping the platform, the bridge, with her.

HOODED MAMMAL

(sarcastically)

Good job, Officer Hopps.

JUDY is left abandoned clasping the scarf. She gets a good look at the HOODED MAMMAL. She’s not a rabbit, though she has the attributes of one. She also has sharp teeth and the demeanor of a fox with her red fur. She gives JUDY a mocking wave as she descends the ruined CLOCK TOWER.

HOODED MAMMAL

That was fun. Enjoy the view, Hopps. Maybe someone will come

by in a couple of days.

JUDY realizes her predicament. She’s stuck at the top of the CLOCK TOWER with no safe way down.

JUDY

(calling down)

Wait! Where’s Nick? Is he alright? Please!

The HOODED MAMMAL ignores her and pulls up her hood before slamming the door to the CLOCK TOWER behind her.

**INT. UNDERGROUND INTERROGATION ROOM - A LITTLE LATER**

NICK stirs from his sleep, waking up to find himself strapped to a chair under a fluorescent light. His uniform is disheveled and he’s sporting bruises from his fight with the HOODED MAMMAL, including a black eye. There’s a metal collar around his neck. His vision blurs as he squints through the light.

NICK

(groggy)

...Not the worst situation I’ve woken up to.

NICK glances to the other side of the room. Voices can be heard behind a door. After a moment, DESMOND SHARPE walks through and stand before NICK.

NICK

(cont.)

Well, well, well. Mister Elevator.

SHARPE

Let’s not waste time. What did you see?

NICK

Underneath the mountain of filing cabinets on top of me?

Stars, mostly.

SHARPE

We found you in the Archives. The place was a mess. The door

to our private room was left ajar. Something was stolen. Something important.

And, most importantly, you saw her, didn’t you?

NICK

Her?

(huffs a laugh)

I have some hang ups to get over then. She’s got a lot of power

for a rabbit.

SHARPE

She’s not a rabbit.

NICK

I gathered. What is she then?

SHARPE

That’s classified.

NICK

Well, then. Why should I tell you anything if you’re not going to help

me out here?

SHARPE

Because you’re not in any position to argue.

NICK

Come on. I used to take threats from Mister Big on a weekly basis.

What’s a little mink like you got?

SHARPE glares at NICK and pulls out a remote control. He hits one button and a spark of electricity courses through Nick from the collar while he screams. The shock stops when SHARPE releases the button.

SHARPE

Primitive technology.

(shows NICK the remote)

But effective in obedience.

NICK pants and says nothing to SHARPE as the mink paces around him.

SHARPE

(cont.)

One more chance. Did she says where she was going?

NICK mutters a reply under his breath.

SHARPE

(leans in closer)

What was that? Speak up?

NICK

(louder)

I said that tickled.

SHARPE growls in frustration and hits the remote button once more while leaving the room. NICK howls in pain behind him.

SHARPE

We are getting annoyed.

The shock fades from NICK as he continues panting. He leans back into his chair, collecting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Judy do this? Eh, probably. Let's not forget in the movie, she went straight to Mister Big and NOT the police when she had her breakthrough on the Nighthowlers. More often than not, she's been the type to want to prove herself.
> 
> You also might notice the reference to the shock collars from the original movie idea too.


	7. Forgotten

**FADE TO:**

**INT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER - MEANWHILE**

JUDY is slumped against the wall in the same pose as NICK. She’s still stuck at the top of the platform with no way down and no one to call to for help. She pulls off remains of her armor in frustration and chucks a piece of it down the TOWER.

JUDY

Stupid...Stupid...

She throws another piece hard enough that it hits the other side of the tower. It tumbles down and lands on the desk as JUDY watches. Then she sees it...Her cell phone!

Montage of JUDY attempting to throw pieces of her equipment down in some hope that she can call someone by accident. Eventually, she comes to her last throw. She hits the cell phone and it falls to the floor! ...But nothing happens.

Dejected, JUDY crumples back onto the floor of her platform.

Just then, something clanks against the platform. A ladder! A small fennec fox with a super-deep voice and big ears pops his head out from below.

FINNICK

You know, you’re lucky I always carry around a ladder, bunny cop.

JUDY

(realizing she’s saved)

Finnick!

**EXT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER STREET - A LITTLE LATER/MIDNIGHT**

JUDY and FINNICK loiter around their parked vehicles. JUDY inspects her cell phone, which now has a cracked screen. FINNICK carries a majority of her discarded equipment.

FINNICK

Whelp. Couldn’t find your radio. Probably got smashed in the debris.

But here’s most of your armor.

JUDY

Thanks, Finnick.

(looks up from her phone)

I mean it. You’re a lifesaver.

FINNICK

Yeah, well. If you want to thank someone, thank Nick. He’s the

one who asked me to check up on you.

JUDY

Nick…

JUDY recalls what the HOODED MAMMAL told her about NICK. She dials a number in her phone.

FINNICK

What are you doing?

JUDY

Hoping she was wrong.

**INT. UNDERGROUND INTERROGATION ROOM - MEANWHILE**

SHARPE returns to NICK’s holding cell again to find that nothing has changed. NICK stirs from his seat and smirks weakly.

NICK

Done with whatever business you scampered off to? What? Did

you have to call your mom?

SHARPE

You are making things much more difficult than they have to be.

NICK

I excel at that. Just ask my partner. Who will be looking for me, by the way.

You really think you can just kidnap a police officer and get away with it?

Across the room, on a table, a cell phone rings with “Try Everything.” There are other items of NICK’s person there too, including the CARROT PEN.

NICK

(gloating)

Speak of the devil.

SHARPE grabs the phone and brings it up to NICK’s ear for him to answer.

NICK

(into phone)

Carrots?

JUDY

(over phone)

Nick! Oh, thank goodness you’re alright.

NICK

(into phone)

That’s sort of subjective, right now.

JUDY

(over phone)

What do you mean? Where are you?

SHARPE takes away the phone and speaks into it.

SHARPE

Officer Hopps.

**INTERCUT BETWEEN SHARPE AND JUDY--**

JUDY

(fearful)

Who are you?

SHARPE

That’s not important

NICK

(shouting in the background)

His name is Vice President Desmond Sharpe at Chimera Corps!

An albino mink! Dresses like a government spook! Talks like he’s a

James Pond villain! Smells like dry paint!

JUDY

Mister Sharpe, what have you done to my partner?

SHARPE

Your partner has been extraordinarily uncooperative with us, Officer Hopps.

Nothing further will be done to him if you prove to be more favorable.

JUDY

I’m not helping you with anything.

SHARPE

Poor Officer Wilde then.

SHARPE pushes the remote again. JUDY can hear NICK’s yelling turn to screams over the phone.

JUDY

Stop! Stop it!

(serious as the screaming stop)

What do you want?

SHARPE

We’d much rather have avoided police and let her come to us. But

seeing how she put a spotlight on us, we have to act rashly.

JUDY

She? Who? That...Hybrid?

SHARPE

You’ve seen her too then. Excellent. This will make your job easier.

JUDY

Job?

SHARPE

That “hybrid” is very important to our foundation. She is to be returned

to us, unspoiled. Only then will we return Wilde to you in the same condition.

JUDY tries to say something but SHARPE interrupts her.

SHARPE

(cont.)

If you attempt to contact your fellows in the ZPD and report this, we

can promise you that you will never see Wilde ever again. Call this

number only if you’ve succeeded in your task. You have until dawn or we

will assume the deal is void.

JUDY

That’s not--

SHARPE

Tick tock.

(hangs up the phone)

SHARPE drops the phone into his pocket as he gloats to NICK.

SHARPE

We are pleased to see your partner responds far more favorably

to authority.

As SHARPE leaves NICK behind, NICK turns his attention to the table with the CARROT PEN on it.

NICK

You have no idea…

**EXT. ABANDONED CLOCK TOWER STREET**

JUDY stands dumbfounded by the conversation she’s just had. And how much trouble they’ve landed in such a short amount of time.

JUDY

(fruitlessly into phone)

Hello? Hello?

(puts the phone down)

Nick’s in trouble. Oh, jeez. I need help. Finnick, can you--

She looks up to see FINNICK is walking back to his van.

JUDY

Hey!

She chases after him, but he’s already put his shades up.

JUDY

Finn, come on! Nick is danger!

FINNICK

I know. I heard. Not getting involved.

JUDY

But--

FINNICK

It’s one thing to drive around old town at night. This sounds

like something that would make Mister Big pee himself. I

didn’t hear anything.

JUDY

But he’s your friend!

FINNICK

Good buddy, yep. Sent me out here with no idea what to expect. I get

demolished buildings and corporate espionage. Real nice.

FINNICK hops into his van and slams the door shut on JUDY.

FINNICK

(cont.)

You’re a bad influence on him. Back when I knew him,

he would never get involved with something this big. Now, first message

I get from him in months and he drags me into this.

Amongst FINNICK’s rambling, JUDY makes the realization…

JUDY

...This is the first time he’s talked to you since he graduated?

FINNICK

He never told you about that, huh?

JUDY

Oh, Finnick. He’s just been...I mean, we’ve just been…

FINNICK

Busy. I get it.

FINNICK starts the van and leans against the steering wheel.

FINNICK

(cont.)

I ain’t stupid, bunny cop. You know how many opportunities there

are like this for foxes? Heck, even predators. So, I wasn’t gonna say nothing.

I didn’t think he’d change like that though. Forget his roots.

FINNICK lowers his sunglasses and looks JUDY’s way with sad eyes.

FINNICK

What do you want me to do, rabbit? What’s your plan?

JUDY

(realizing she doesn’t have one)

I just...I don’t...I need to find someone who knows who she is.

Or has seen her. Then work from there.

JUDY still holds onto the HOODED MAMMAL’s scarf. It catches FINNICK’s attention.

FINNICK

That’s one of Granny Stitches’ scarfs. She makes them for all the

homeless mammals in old town.

JUDY

Would she know what happened to the girl she gave this to?

FINNICK

(shrugs indifferently)

Worth a shot.

JUDY

(more determined)

It is. It’s a possible lead. This is great. I’ll follow you in my cruiser,

and…

JUDY looks over to her parked cruiser and now realizes that the tires have been slashed. It’s not going anywhere.

FINNICK

(sighs and unlocks his doors)

Get in.

**INT. UNDERGROUND INTERROGATION ROOM - MEANWHILE**

NICK slowly squirms in his chair so he can make his way to the CARROT PEN on the table. The chair screeches comically loud as he drags it across the metal floor.

NICK

(grunting)

Come on. Come on. Almost. There…

He reaches the table and leans over for the PEN with his teeth. He begins to pick the shock collar around his neck with the point, grunting loudly. Sparks begin to fly as the door handle begins to jiggle.

DESMOND SHARPE walks into the room and witnesses what NICK is trying to do. He goes for the remote.

SHARPE

Oh, no you don’t!

SHARPE presses the button, but the CARROT PEN lodged into the shock collar causes a bolt of lightning to arc and sends SHARPE flying out the door. He slams into the wall, knocked unconscious.

NICK

...I meant to do that.

**ESCAPE MONTAGE-**

NICK manages to cut the ropes binding him using some of the broken glass from the door. He throws SHARPE into his chair. Then he tries to pry the collar off of his neck but fails. He grabs the remote for it instead.

NICK

Not the best fashion statement.

(looks down to his fried cellphone)

Just had to zap my phone in all that too.

  
With no means of communication with the outside world, NICK’s only choice is to move forward and find a means of escape. He looks positively  thrilled at that aspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the work-around's for the movie was having all the guns be replaced by tranquilizers and tasers. I decided to take that and run with it. It certainly makes things seem less violent than they actually are.
> 
> Though the original shock-collar movie idea was pretty messed up, if you think about it.


	8. Granny Stitches

**INT. FINNICK’S VAN - MEANWHILE**

FINNICK turns the corner off a quiet highway into a dark part of the city along the underside of the city.

JUDY

Where are we going?

FINNICK

You know how pools can look pristine on the surface? But, if

you look inside the drain, it’s all moldy and gunk?

JUDY

Yeah...?

FINNICK

Well, welcome to the drain.

FINNICK makes a sharp turn down an alleyway and puts his van into park before stepping out. He carries a flashlight and leads JUDY down the narrow corridor between the buildings. He pulls aside a hanging sheet and reveals the UNDERCITY.

The UNDERCITY is a group of tents and hovels made up beneath the roaring highway bridges above them. Christmas lights serve as lampposts and there are homeless mammals gathered around burning trash bins. They give JUDY a glare as she passes by them.

JUDY

(whispers to FINNICK)

Why do I get the feeling they hate me?

FINNICK

Don’t take it personally, rabbit. They don’t like cops in general. Just

hope that Granny is more welcoming.

FINNICK guides JUDY towards a striped purple tent away from the others.

Inside is a rather homely sight filled with various yarn and tailor works scattered about a small workshop. There’s a kitchen table in the middle of the room. In the corner is an iron stove with an alpaca boiling a kettle over it. GRANNY STITCHES has pink wool and wears a rainbow tunic and spectacles. 

GRANNY STITCHES

Just a moment, dearies. Just finishing the soup.

She turns to FINNICK with a smile.

GRANNY STITCHES

Finn! Why, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you boys down in these parts.

Come in, come in.

(glances to JUDY)

And who might your friend be?

FINNICK

Friend of Nick’s.

(takes a seat at the table)

She was hoping you’d have some answers for her, Gran.

JUDY

I don’t want to cause any trouble, ma’am.

GRANNY STITCHES

Nonsense! Please, have a seat. If you’re a friend of Nick’s, you are

most welcome here. Goodness knows that boy could use more friends.

JUDY exchanges a look with FINNICK as she takes a chair. FINNICK just turns away in a frown as GRANNY brings them both bowls of soup. Carrot soup. How did she know she’d be serving for a rabbit?

GRANNY STITCHES

Though I’m sure I can guess why you’re here. You’re here for information

on our lost child.

JUDY

(raises an eye)

Child?

GRANNY STITCHES

(surprise)

You didn’t know? That girl is no more than sixteen. Such a brave young

thing with so much against her.

JUDY

You know...She’s a hybrid, right?

GRANNY STITCHES

That doesn’t matter to me. Or anyone else in the Undercity. We take care of

our own down here, be they alpacas with a wool condition or a stunted fennec fox.

We protect them from a society that’s given up on them. And we know who you are.

JUDY glances to FINNICK who has tuned out of the conversation. GRANNY STITCHES leans into her hooves with a determined look on her face.

GRANNY STITCHES

(cont.)

So, what brings you here, Officer Hopps?

**INT. UNDERGROUND FACILITY - MEANWHILE**

NICK cautiously sneaks around pristine white corridors as he tries to figure out where he is. As he creeps along, flashlights dance in the hallway in front of him and he ducks into one of the rooms to the side. Two robotic drones pass by the door, unaware NICK slipped inside.

NICK

Safe to say Sharpe wasn’t working alone.

(notices the room he’s in)

Where the heck am I?

Before him is a massive wall of monitors that looks like a security room. There is a central monitor with a chair meant for a medium mammal, which NICK hops in.

NICK

Not even a password, huh? First, let’s figure out where we are…

A few clicks sends NICK to a program with various windows. They’re live camera feeds of hundreds of cameras around Zootopia.

NICK

...These are the jamcams. And public security cameras.

NICK digs a little more and discovers cameras marked for FACILITY 00. He recognizes one room. SHARPE stirs from his seat in the chair.

NICK

That’s where that mink moron was keeping me.

He keeps digging until he finds the label for CONTAINMENT CELLS. On screen are dozens of strange shaped mammals kept in holding cells doing everything from pacing to drawing on the walls. Hybrids. NICK notes the muzzles on them and clasps his own snout.

NICK

This place is messed up. Not that it wasn’t clear enough already but...

Bogo would have an aneurysm if he knew this was going on in the city.

NICK browses a few more videos before his eyes catch another file for recordings. He finds a name amongst the files. John Wilde - Interview - 19XX.

NICK

What the…?

**INT. GRANNY STITCHES’ TENT - MEANWHILE**

GRANNY STITCHES sets down her mug as JUDY finishes relaying her tale to her.

GRANNY STITCHES

I see. Nick’s gotten himself into a fair bit of trouble, hasn’t he?

JUDY

I hope he’s okay...

GRANNY STITCHES

He will be, my child. He’s a capable todd, that one. Now then. Since

you’ve told me your story, it’s only fair I tell you about the girl.

JUDY

Please...I have no intention of hurting her.

GRANNY STITCHES

Of that, I have no doubt. We hear things in the Undercity, Officer Hopps. See

things, more than people might know. I know you’re not the violent sort.

JUDY

This was all my fault to begin with. If I had just called for backup when I

confronted her in the clock tower, we might have worked something out.

GRANNY STITCHES

You’re so used to people calling you the best that you do not allow yourself the

benefit of making a mistake. You no longer see the mountain before, just how far

the fall is.

JUDY

(winces)

I would like for the chance to make this right. Maybe discuss this with her.

GRANNY STITCHES

Perhaps it isn’t too late. I don’t know where she’s gone. Only where she will be.

**EXT. TROPICAL DISTRICT SEWER LINE - A LITTLE LATER**

GRANNY STITCHES, FINNICK, and JUDY all follow a large pipe jutting out of the ground. FINNICK leads the way with his flashlight as GRANNY regals JUDY with a story

GRANNY STITCHES

It was Honey who found her. She was wandering around the sewers during

Finding Day.

JUDY

Finding Day?

FINNICK

That’s when they search the sewers for stuff people have thrown away.

GRANNY STITCHES

Honey mistook her for Nick’s father. It was in the eyes, I think. Very similar.

JUDY looks down at her feet as a FLASHBACK of HONEY occurs.

HONEY BADGER

They took him, Nickie. They took my Frederick.

JUDY shakes her head as she snaps to the present.

JUDY

And you know where she came from?

GRANNY STITCHES

The older parts of the sewers are like a maze. There’s an entrance

to them if you follow this pipeline straight ahead. Considering what she’s

been doing, I suspect you will find her there. Especially now that she

has no home to go to.

JUDY wears a guilty look as FINNICK stops before a crack in the pipe. She lowers herself down.

GRANNY STITCHES

(cont.)

Please, bring her back safely, Officer Hopps. Like you, she places a heavy

burden on herself.

JUDY

I’ll do my best, ma’am. Thank you for the help.

(looks to FINNICK)

You too, Finn.

FINNICK says nothing until GRANNY STITCHES elbows him in the back.

FINNICK

Ow! What the heck old lady?

GRANNY STITCHES

We both know that Nick wouldn’t forget about you unless he was

truly busy, Finn. We all come from the same place. We can’t afford to be jealous

when one of us finally stands up on their two feet.

FINNICK

Alright, alright...

(looks down to JUDY)

Bring him back safe. Okay, rabbit?

JUDY

I will. Thanks, Finn.

FINNICK drops his flashlight, which JUDY catches. GRANNY STITCHES also gives her a white binding. Something she’s knitted in the brief time they’ve been walking.

GRANNY STITCHES

You made need this. Good luck, Officer Hopps.

JUDY smiles and wraps the cloth around her wrist before she aims the flashlight towards the dark below of the sewers and begins her journey.

**FADE TO:**

**INT. FACILITY CAMERA ROOM**

NICK sits wide eyed at the video before him. The answers to his father’s involvement with all this right before him. He hesitates for a moment to hit the play button.

NICK

What would Judy do?

With a heavy sigh, he plays the video.

The screen flickers alive with a date from thirty years ago. NICK’s breathing stills as he sees a reflection of himself in the feed. His father, JOHN WILDE sits in a medical chair with a DOCTOR hovering over him with a needle.

DOCTOR

(on the video)

And you’re certain you want to do this?

JOHN WILDE

(on the video)

Absolutely! You guys need my blood, right?

DOCTOR

(on the video)

The director told you everything, yes? In our research, there are very few

with your genes that can allow for our experiment. And your previous samples

proved very potent. Your blood is going to change the world.

JOHN WILDE

(on the video)

Hah, I don’t know about that! He promised me a ticket out of this dump of a city.

I couldn’t care less about your guy’s ideals or experiments.

NICK twitches as he listens to his father’s words. They sound familiar.

JOHN WILDE

(cont. on the video)

You can’t seriously believe that, can you? I mean, you’re a smart guy,

right? “Anyone can be anything.”

DOCTOR

(on the video)

It’s our mantra to make a better world. We have to.

JOHN WILDE

(on the video)

You know, this is the best I’ve ever been treated? As a fox, I mean.

And the only reason for that is what I can offer you. So, don’t act so noble.

You’re not my friend. And this city is never going to change.

“Going to change the world.” Don’t make me laugh.

DOCTOR

(on the video)

With our research, people will understand. You’ll see.

JOHN WILDE

(on the video)

More power to you then for believing that, doc. You guys just pay me for the

blood. But, if you ask me, you’re wasting your time.

**FADE ON JOHN WILDE’S FINAL WORDS--**

JOHN WILDE (V.O)

In this world, you can only be what you born as. Nothing more.

**INT. SEWER SYSTEM - MEANWHILE**

The HOODED MAMMAL trudges through the sewers, following the slip of paper she had stolen from the Chimera archives. She’s so distracted by trying to find her way through the tunnels that she doesn’t even notice JUDY coming up behind her.

JUDY

There you are.

The HOODED MAMMAL jumps at the word and faces JUDY defiantly.

HOODED MAMMAL

I guess you really are the best if you managed to walk away from that mess.

What? You want a rematch?

JUDY

No. I just want to talk. Like I should have in the first place.

HOODED MAMMAL

You’re wasting my time then. Stay out of my way.

The HOODED MAMMAL turns to leave.

JUDY

You’re trying to go back where you came from, aren’t you?

She stops.

JUDY

(cont.)

I think I figured it out. You’re an experiment from Chimera Corporation,

right? A hybrid of fox and rabbit.

JUDY’s speech is intercut with a flashback of the HOODED MAMMAL’s break in of the archives.

JUDY (V.O)

But the sewers are a maze and you broke into their building to find

the blueprints for them. There’s a lab down here, isn’t there? The lab you

came from.

JUDY and the HOODED MAMMAL face each other down at opposite ends of the tunnel.

JUDY

(beat, cont.)

I just can’t figure out why. Why go back? Why not go to the police when

you escaped? You’re smart. We could have done something to help you.

HOODED MAMMAL

We’re monster to you. You would have turned me away.

JUDY

(more alert)

“We?” There’s more of you?

HOODED MAMMAL

You don’t get it. It wasn’t my choice to do this.

JUDY

Then help me get it. I want to help you, but I need to understand.

HOODED MAMMAL

(distraught)

I was the best. They told me so. It had to be me. But I couldn’t leave

them behind...I couldn’t.

JUDY

...And you felt like you were letting them all down.

The HOODED MAMMAL shows her age and begins to cry. JUDY moves to comfort her and embraces her.

**INT. FACILITY CAMERA ROOM - MEANWHILE**

NICK holds his head in his paws as the final words of his father echo in his head. Crying is heard on one of the security feeds though and he looks up to see the scene of JUDY hugging the HOODED MAMMAL.

NICK

Carrots…

NICK notices something else moving on the screens. Various drones fly past different cameras in the tunnels. It’s clear where they’re headed. JUDY’s position.

NICK

Judy!

**INT. SEWER SYSTEM**

JUDY snaps to attention as drones begin to surround her and the HOODED MAMMAL. JUDY protects the hybrid by covering her body. The drones showcase prods with electric prongs that spark.

**INT. FACILITY CAMERA ROOM**

NICK is helpless to watch the drones lead JUDY and the HOODED MAMMAL away on the screens. He’s not given his own time to plan as there’s pounding on the door behind him

SHARPE

Open up, Wilde! We know you’re in there!

NICK begins bracing the door with his chair as a laser begins cutting the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm of the mind that, considering he wasn't a part of the flashbacks, more likely than not Nick's dad wasn't exactly the best father. I know that was different in the original movie idea, but it makes for good drama now.


	9. The Lab

**INT. FACILITY 00 CENTRAL CHAMBER - A LITTLE LATER**

JUDY and the HOODED MAMMAL are binded behind their backs and led by the drones into the main chamber of the facility. It looks like a gigantic white dome with glowing panels and long bridges over expansive turbines. On the other side, a familiar mule approaches the pair.

LIGHTHOOF

Officer Judy Hopps. We meet, at last. George Lighthoof.

CEO of Chimera Corps.

JUDY

I should have guessed if a crony like your VP was involved,

this came from the top of the corporate ladder.

LIGHTHOOF

You make us sound so villainous. Come. Walk with me

and I shall explain everything.

JUDY, curious, follows LIGHTHOOF along the platform. Behind her, the HOODED MAMMAL struggles with her bindings. This earns her a prod from the drones that shocks her towards the ledge.

LIGHTHOOF

Careful now. That’s a drop into the weather machine for both

Tundratown and Sahara Square.

JUDY

Leave her alone!

LIGHTHOOF

Don’t mind Subject J1Nx. She’s always been a particularly

unruly specimen, despite her value.

JUDY

Don’t refer to her as a thing. She’s a person.

LIGHTHOOF

Indeed, she is. She’s a clone spliced with the DNA of a jack rabbit and a

northeastern fox. And she’s the first to achieve this feat. A perfect

half breed. The best of both worlds.

J1NX glares up at LIGHTHOOF as she struggles to her feet.

LIGHTHOOF

We hadn’t wanted police involvement when she escaped,

knowing she’d find her way back to us. But we cooperated until you

were both  witnesses. You forced our hooves.

JUDY

Nick. Where is he?

LIGHTHOOF

Sharpe is seeing to your partner. You’ll be joining him soon enough.

They step out of the large chamber into a smaller section. An entire wall lined with prison cells greets JUDY. Her eyes look on in horror as she sees each one of them filled with some sort of bizarre creature. Mixed mammals with various parts and features.

LIGHTHOOF

Our projects are always kept out of public light. It was the

least I could do for Walter when he founded his city. Provide him

with the tools he needed to make his dream a reality. But dreams

can only take you so far. You need infrastructure. Resources.

JUDY

You can’t be serious...You think you’re doing the works of

Zootopia’s founder?

LIGHTHOOF

Oh, contrary. We  are the works of Zootopia. The embodiment of its ideals.

I was hoping you, of all mammals, would understand that, Hopps.

JUDY

You’re insane...How could anyone possibly justify this?

LIGHTHOOF

Progress must always come with sacrifices...Do you know

how many mammals got sick from digging out the foundations of

Zootopia? Or starved from our first Depression? Our city was built

on the backs of those who came before us. We took the Walter’s

dream and made it a reality.

LIGHTHOOF outstretches his arms to encompass all of the facility. His arms slowly lower, as does his head and his tone of voice.

LIGHTHOOF

(cont.)

But despite all that we’ve done, the one thing technology can’t

progress is people’s nature. Did you know, when we first formed the city,

the public wanted the predators to wear electric collars! Horrific! Vile

acts against neighbors! And it’s continued to this day!

**INT. FACILITY CAMERA ROOM - MEANWHILE**

NICK hides himself in a closet as the door is close to being cut open. He looks around the room for a way out and notices the sprinkler system. It won’t be long now…

**INT. HYBRID CELL BRIDGE**

LIGHTHOOF paces the bridge around JUDY as she looks up in awe at the hybrids’ cell doors.

LIGHTHOOF

For decades, we sought to build the bridge of understanding. To

introduce the idea of mixing mammals. Species could be taken

out of the equation.

JUDY

...You kidnapped hundreds of mammals.

LIGHTHOOF

They came to us. Drifting, homeless-stricken mammals looking for

money, food, or shelter. We acquired their genetic material and

housed the most desperate to receive experimentation. And we

succeeded.

JUDY

Then why all this secrecy? Why hide them if you’ve done it?

LIGHTHOOF

You know as well as I do, Hopps. How do you think modern society

would respond to these hybrids? After an incident like the Nighthowlers

and Bellwether?

JUDY looks around the cells and we see close ups of all the individual hybrids looking down at them.

LIGHTHOOF

(cont.)

They may be broken. But they are still my children put under

my care. We keep them locked away for their safety. Until the time is

right. You must understand…

JUDY

(defiant)

No. This is wrong. Whatever this is, you lost sight of anything

noble long ago. And I’ll see you and everyone involved under arrest.

LIGHTHOOF

Pity.

**INT. FACILITY CAMERA ROOM**

The office door breaks away and DESMOND SHARPE, looking haggard, steps inside with two drones.

SHARPE

(to one of the drones)

Where is he?

The robot floats towards the closet NICK is hiding away in and shines an x ray light on the door, revealing NICK inside.

SHARPE

Out, Wilde. Don’t make us get nasty…

**INT. HYBRID CELL BRIDGE**

LIGHTHOOF approaches JUDY with open hooves and pleads with her.

LIGHTHOOF

Please, Officer Hopps. See the truth. Arresting us will expose

what we’ve done here. It will expose these hybrids. What do you

think society will do to them?

JUDY

I believe in Zootopia. You, however, lost faith in it long ago.

LIGHTHOOF

Hopps, listen to me. What we’ve done here will change the world.

I will submit to all charges against me when all is said and done.

Think of the hybrids.

J1NX

(speaks up)

Don’t we get a say in this?

(to LIGHTHOOF)

You were just trying to control us. What we want, what we

all want, is freedom. We’re tired of hiding. It’s what Fred wanted.

It’s why he…

J1NX winces at a bad memory. LIGHTHEART sighs sadly.

LIGHTHOOF

The loss of Subject B3Zy was unfortunate. You can claim to be

tired of hiding, J1Nx. But even you didn’t go to the police when you

had the chance. You know I’m telling the truth.

J1NX

I made a mistake. I should have trusted her. I see that now.

LIGHTHOOF

And you’ll make another one if you don’t trust me.

Hopps, please. Listen to me.

JUDY

Sorry. I’m an ally to those brave enough to follow their hearts.

**INT. FACILITY CAMERA ROOM**

NICK and SHARPE have a stand off as NICK exits the closet with his paws raised.

SHARPE

It doesn’t have to be this way, Wilde.

NICK

Well, something tells me you won’t just let us walk out of here.

SHARPE

We got we wanted.

(gestures to the screen with J1NX)

The hybrid is in our grasp. So long as you forget what

you’ve seen, you’re free to go. You’ll even get paid for

your silence.

NICK glances to the screen, with JUDY standing defiantly against LIGHTHOOF. SHARPE leers into frame, blocking out the image of JUDY. NICK begins moving with his back to the wall.

SHARPE

(cont.)

Think about it, Wilde. There’s no reason we can’t be civil.

You’re a smart fox. Surely we can arrange something.

NICK

Anything?

SHARPE

(smirks)

Anything your heart desires. Why not help yourself? What do

you owe the city? We both know how cruel it can be. Mum’s the

word and we can help you find your father. What do you say?

SHARPE isn’t paying attention to where NICK is standing. Right in front of the fire alarm.

NICK

Tempting. But how about a bath instead?

SHARPE

A...Bath?

NICK

Yeah. You stink. And I can smell you from here.

NICK pulls the lever, causing the alarms to go off and sprinklers to activate. He manages to avoid getting wet by the cover of a carefully placed table, though SHARPE and the drones are drenched.

SHARPE slips around the floor and NICK makes a break for the door.

SHARPE

Stop him!

The drones fire a bolt, but with everything soaked, they only end up zapping themselves. And SHARPE with them. NICK manages to duck and roll out, just in time.

NICK

Thanks. But I already have everything my heart desires.

And then some.

There’s no time to rest though. Alarms are going off and NICK has to save JUDY. He leaps to his feet and makes his way down the hall.

**INT. HYBRID CELL BRIDGE**

Alarms blare around the bridge as JUDY realizes what must be going on.

JUDY

(smiles)

Nick.

She springs into action with the distraction, tripping LIGHTHOOF over and calling to J1NX.

JUDY

(cont.)

Come on!

The two run towards the other side of the bridge for the prison cells. JUDY kicks a button on the console, disabling the doors and unleashing a horde of hybrids on the pursuing drones.

One hybrid, a rhino crossed with a beaver, pauses for a moment to undo J1Nx’s bonds. She, in turn frees JUDY. Across the bridge, LIGHTHOOF rises to his feet.

LIGHTHOOF

Hopps, what have you done?

LIGHTHOOF retreats as his drones contend with the hybrids, allowing him to escape into the turbine room. He hits a button on his watch, causing steel walls to fall around the doors and walls.

J1NX

(to Judy)

He locked us in. He did this the last time I escaped.

JUDY

Is there anyway we can get out? We gotta tell Bogo about this.

J1NX

(shakes her head)

I crawled out through the sewers last time. Nothing

can budge those doors.

(beat)

Except...Maybe...Follow me.

The two start making their way along the platform towards an elevator. It opens to a very exhausted looking NICK.

NICK

Carrots, you would not believe the night I’ve had.

JUDY

Nick!

Despite the circumstances, JUDY still hugs him and he returns it. There’s a beat as J1NX clears her throat.

J1NX

You two realize he’s called the rest of his drones, right?

JUDY

(blushing)

Right. Sorry. What’s the plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best villains are the ones who think they're doing the right thing all along. After Bellwether, who was pretty obviously in the wrong, I think it was appropriate to give someone who shared in Judy's own beliefs of building a better future. Just going about it the wrong way. Sure, it's a little like Monster's Inc, but I like to think there's a little more to it than that.


	10. For Luck

**INT. FACILITY 00 CENTRAL CHAMBER - A LITTLE LATER**

The hybrids fight into the central chamber, wounded but pushing the drones back. Dozens of broken robots lie on the platform.

**INT. FACILITY ELEVATOR - MEANWHILE**

J1NX sits on the floor of the lift with the paper she stole from the archives laid out before NICK and JUDY. The battle rages on outside.

J1NX

Facility 00 is built under the very heart of Zootopia.

NICK

The weather wall?

J1NX

Yeah. Those turbines below control the temperature throughout

the city. And there are control panels here that regulate everything.

JUDY

So, we should shut them down and crawl out?

J1NX

They go on for miles, we’d never make it before the rest of the drones arrived.

But what if we turned the vents on at the same time? Send the cold and hot air

currents of the tundra and desert biomes into one vacuum-tight dome.

Add a spark and then what happens?

JUDY

(excited)

We can make a storm!

J1NX

It might be enough to break the doors or even knock out the power

entirely.

NICK

Yeah...I never paid attention to science. So, you girls can just point me in the

right direction and I’ll pretend to know how this works.

J1NX

I need your help. Both of you. Someone needs to get up there and flip

both switches. And someone’s gotta lead the others out of the central chamber or

they’ll get caught in the storm.

JUDY

We’ll handle the panels then. That sounds like the most dangerous job.

J1NX

I should do that. It’s my fault you’re both here anyway. You shouldn’t

endanger yourselves over me.

NICK

That’s what we do at the ZPD. We got this, kid. Trust me.

JUDY

Besides, you need to get your friends out of there. They’ll

listen to you, J1Nx.

NICK

Wait. Is that really your name? There’s no way I’m going to remember

that. I’m just going to call you Jinx.

JUDY

(ignoring him)

We can handle this. Go save your friends.

J1NX

(beat)

You know, you’re a lot cooler than you look on the TV.

J1NX hits a button on the elevator, opening the door and stepping outside to do her part in the plan. She waves before the door closes.

J1NX

Good luck. And thank you.

JUDY and NICK are left alone with a moment to breathe, looking battered and bruised from their long night. JUDY hits the control panel and sends the elevator to the top floor while calming lift music plays in the background. Both try to remain composed, but there’s a lot on their mind.

NICK

So.

(beat)

Here we are again. On another adventure filled with mystery, toil, and a

high probability that we die in the end.

JUDY

Yup.

NICK

What’s it say about me that it doesn’t phase me anymore?

JUDY

Nothing good.

NICK

You’re a bad influence.

JUDY

I’ve been told. I’m not the one who got kidnapped though.

NICK

That wasn’t my fault. I got crushed by a file cabinet. Paper is my mortal enemy.

JUDY gives a little laugh. It’s what NICK was after. Lightening the mood before the topic becomes heavy.

NICK

...My dad was involved in this place. They paid him for his blood and

he took off.

JUDY puts the whole story together and frowns.

NICK

(cont.)

He said some things. About the city. About dreams. Cynical stuff.

And the worst part is, deep down, I remember there was a time I thought

the same way.

JUDY

(clasping NICK’s paw)

You’re better than him. He gave up. You’re here making things right.

NICK

Yeah…

(smiles)

I suppose one good thing he did do is bring me into this world.

JUDY

And your sister.

NICK furrows his brow before he realizes what JUDY means. She wears a coy smirk as he figures it out.

NICK

We really have one crazy family.

The elevator dings as they arrive on the floor.

NICK

(sighs)

Listen, Carrots. If things go  do wrong in there…

He’s cut off as JUDY pulls him closer by the tie and kisses him.

JUDY

For luck.

For once, NICK doesn’t have anything smart to say. The two break off into their separate directions to complete their tasks.

**INT. INTERCOM ROOM - MEANWHILE**

J1NX breaks into the intercom room overlooking the battle in the central chamber. She scrambles for the microphone.

J1NX

(into the mic)

Everyone, please listen to me…

**INT. CENTRAL CHAMBER**

The hybrids begins retreating back towards the cells. Drone parts lay scattered around the bridge.

J1NX

(over intercom)

We need to get to safety. Before the rest of the drones get here.

Get back to the cells and take cover.

**INT. OVERLOOK OF FACILITY**

LIGHTHOOF looks on at the battle from a safe distance at an observation deck, his arms crossed and scowl on his face.

LIGHTHOOF

(under his breath)

You won’t be able to hide…

**INT. FACILITY TUNNEL - MEANWHILE**

A swarm of hundreds of drones buzz over each other towards the facility, ready to subdue the riot with their tasers. They’ll be there soon…

**INT. FACILITY 00 TUNDRA PLATFORM - MEANWHILE**

NICK shivers as he runs along a catwalk above the central chamber. He makes it to the panel and looks across from him. JUDY is also in position on her end and gives him the thumbs up.

NICK

You know, I always wanted to play with the weather machine in Zootopia

when I was a kid.

(grunts as he throws the heavy switch)

But given the circumstances…

Beneath the central bridge, the turbines spin to life. The entire facility begins to rumble as hot and cold air blow into the air-tight chamber, creating heavy winds and forming a shape resembling a cloud in the center of the room.

**INT. INTERCOM ROOM - MEANWHILE**

J1NX watches her creation as the last of the hybrids escape to safety. The wind is picking up violently.

J1NX

We have fire and ice. Now comes the thunder…

**INT. FACILITY 00 UPPER PLATFORMS - MEANWHILE**

NICK makes it back to the elevator under the heavy winds and has to hold onto the railing for support. That when he notices he’s alone. JUDY hasn’t made it back yet!

NICK

Carrots!

On her side of the catwalk, the wind has blown off a large section of the platform. She hangs onto the railing for dear life as NICK pulls his way towards her under gusts reserved for a hurricane.

NICK

(shouting)

Can you jump?

JUDY

(shouting)

Are you crazy!?

NICK

(shouting)

That’s besides the point! We’re out of time, Judy!

As if to prove his point, another piece of the platform rips away. JUDY understands the ticking clock against them. The drones are almost there and she needs to get across to safety. She thinks for a moment and then remembers the white linen binding around her wrist that GRANNY STITCHES gave her. She undoes the knot and tosses NICK an end.

JUDY

(shouting)

Catch this!

He does and ties his end onto the railing.

JUDY

(shouting)

Now pull!

Using all his strength, NICK manages to hoist JUDY through the ripping winds and onto his side. The two embrace before the wind picks up and they break for the elevator.

Just as they make it inside, a portal opens on the ceiling and the drones come pouring inside. A bright light fills the room as sparks go everywhere, building to a large explosion.

**INT. INTERCOM ROOM - MEANWHILE**

J1NX ducks for cover under a desk as the bright light envelopes the entire room.

**INT. FACILITY ELEVATOR - MEANWHILE**

NICK protects JUDY as she huddles for protection and the bright light consumes them both.

**FADE WHITE:**

**EXT. ZOOTOPIA SKYLINE - SUNRISE**

The city of ZOOTOPIA’s tranquil morning is disrupted by a massive shockwave resonating from the central mountain/weather wall. The electric wave shoots out for miles, blanketing the whole city and knocking out the power in every building it passes through in a loud, booming explosion.

**INT. BOGO’S OFFICE ZPD - MEANWHILE**

BOGO hums merrily to his music player, playing the latest Gazelle song as he settles in for his early morning shift. An explosion rumbles the ZPD building and the power gets knocked out. As he looks out the window at the shockwave going through the city, the lights in his office go out and the music cuts short.

BOGO

Wilde...HOPPS!

**INT. FACILITY ELEVATOR - A LITTLE LATER**

With the dust settling, we see the elevator door shut. Claws appear at the cracks as NICK grunts and forces the door open as both he and JUDY flop out of the lift, panting.

NICK

Worst seven minutes in heaven, ever.

JUDY coughs and is on her feet first. She looks up over the destruction of the chamber. Most of the room is in ruins with sparks and crumbling debris. Below, the hybrids are starting to make their way across the bridge.

**INT. FACILITY EXIT**

LIGHTHOOF coughs in the cloud of dust. He looks up at the approaching hybrid horde, all with glowing red eyes, heading his way. He puts up his feeble arms in a meager defense.

LIGHTHOOF

No, don’t…

The hybrids walk right past him, towards the light of the outside. He looks up, surprised, until J1Nx approaches him.

J1NX

We’re not monsters.

They leave him behind, stepping into the sun. It’s a new day outside. Many of the hybrids have never seen the sun before and squint up at it as they pour out into the city.

ZPD first responders arrive in their cruisers, parking before the hybrids and stepping out with tranquilizer guns aimed at them. WOLFARD and FANGEMEYER are with each other but they pause and lowers their weapons when they see another shape in the smoke.

FANGMEYER

Hopps...Wilde, what the heck is going on?

NICK

Long story. Smile, Fangmeyer. We’re on camera.

(points up)

It’s going to be a long day.

JUDY and NICK approach the other officers, who stand down. The camera zooms out over the scene and destruction to a bird’s eye view of a helicopter.

**TRANSITION TO:**

**INT. NEWSROOM - A LITTLE LATER**

A lion NEWS MAMMAL gives the report of the incident with the view of the scene as a background image while he talks.

NEWS MAMMAL

Chaos this morning as a city-wide power outage followed by a rupture

in the weather wall left many citizens in the dark. Further police work

traced the cause back to long-standing company, Chimera Corporation.

The background image shows footage of LIGHTHOOF handcuffed and being led into a police cruiser. Behind him, SHARPE puts up more of a struggle.

NEWS MAMMALS

George Lighthoof, several time winner of the citizen of the year

award and CEO of Chimera Corp, was found to have performed dangerous

experiments and held various homeless mammals captive in an

underground facility beneath the wall. The results of said experiments

seem to be the creation of hybrid species. Literal mixtures of different

mammals.

SHARPE

(on the footage)

Let go of us, you worthless scum--

NEWS MAMMALS

Lighthoof and the associates involved will all face trial following a

criminal investigation when the police are finished determining exactly

what happened.

**INT. LARGE HOSPITAL ROOM**

The hybrids are tended to by nurses for their injuries. There is a tension in the air amongst everyone.

NEWS MAMMAL

The hybrid experiments are currently under police care and

are receiving medical attention in Zootopia General. Their appearance

has had many citizens questioning assumed perspectives.

**CUT TO INTERVIEWS ON THE STREETS:**

We get various shots of different mammals with microphones in their faces explaining their thoughts during interviews. All cut one after the other.

MAMMAL ONE

They’re dangerous and the police should keep them locked up!

MAMMAL TWO

It’s not natural. They’re freaks.

MAMMAL THREE

I think it’s kind of cool. Now we’re not so different.

MAMMAL FOUR

I’ve always wanted to be an elephant!

MAMMAL FIVE

I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen. But there

will definitely be changes. This is something new. Something

different. Who can say how everyone’s going to react?

**EXT. SKYLINE OF ZOOTOPIA - DAY**

We see the city of ZOOTOPIA coming to life with a big surprise. Hundreds of voices are talking over each other in the background. Above them all is NICK’s.

NICK (V.O)

We expected this. A mixed reaction. You can’t expect everyone

to jump on the bandwagon right out of the gate. But we’ll give

it time.

**INT. MAYOR PRESS CONFERENCE - NIGHT**

JUDY and MAYOR GOODMAMMAL, a large hippo, are holding a discussion with the press asking questions about the hybrids. A sign that says “Hybrid Rights Platform” rests behind them.

NICK (V.O)

I have hope.

JUDY

(to the audience)

I’ve worked with them. Spoken to them. They are mammals, just

like you or me. I know it won’t be easy. And we’ll have our differences.

But we have our similarities too. We have to try, at the very least. Try and

come to an understanding.

**EXT. ZOOTOPIA BACKSTREET - DAY**

FINNICK rubs his paws together to keep warm as he hops into his van. He looks up at the dashboard to what looks like a parking ticket, at first glance, but are actually baseball tickets to his favorite team. A note attached to them reads “Thx buddy - Nick.” FINNICK gives a reluctant huff and smirk.

**INT. PSYCH WARD HOSPITAL - DAY**

J1NX stands at the doorway into a single room in the wards. Sitting in a chair, facing a window, is HONEY BADGER.

HONEY BADGER

John?

J1NX

No. It’s me, Honey. I’m sorry. I have something to tell you about

your husband…

NICK (V.O)

It’s not going to be easy. But we’ll all have a little help.

**EXT. HAPPYTOWN WILDE RESIDENCE - DAY**

NICK knocks at his mother’s door, looking battered from his adventures. MARLA WILDE answers with a paw over her mouth, shocked to see her son in this condition.

NICK

Hi, mom…

MARLA

Nick…

She embraces him and crying can be heard as she leans over his shoulder while NICK pats her back.

NICK (V.O)

As for my mom...We had a long talk about dad, after everything.

Our feelings. What I learned about him from the case. It went into

the night, but it was important to say what was on my mind.

Judy was right, in the end.

**INT. ZPD UPPER OFFICES - SUNSET**

NICK is fully healed and sitting in his therapy session again, leaning up in a determined posture.

NICK

I’m not my father.

CLAWHAUSER

(beat, serious sounding)

And how does knowing that make you feel?

NICK

Relieved? I guess? I don’t know. I suppose I just needed to prove

it to myself. And that was what this was all about. I think I’m ready

to be the best I can be now.

CLAWHAUSER

And I’m sure you will be, Nick.

NICK

You’re one to talk. How did you get all confident-like with the therapy

sessions, Benji?

CLAWHAUSER

(grins)

You’re not the only one who’s trying to be the best he can be.

NICK

Yeah, well, are we good for now? I have a dinner to run to.

CLAWHAUSER

Of course, Nick. Don’t let me keep you. Good job, today. Same time

tomorrow!

**EXT. ZPD MAIN ENTRANCE - A LITTLE LATER**

NICK trots out the front door and looks around before smiling at seeing JUDY, waiting for him. She is bored until he arrives, then perks right up.

NICK

Waiting for a bus there?

JUDY

Might as well be. Did Bogo really have to put us on probation for

an entire month?

NICK

Considering the damage we did to the weather wall, I’d say we

got off easy.

JUDY

C’mon, already. I’m starving.

NICK

The first time a hybrid is going to be out in public and its dinner

with you and the mayor.

JUDY

And you. It’s the least we can do with your sister.

A police cruiser pulls up to them on the street. DELGATO steps out and opens the passenger door for the two of them.

NICK

I see Bogo’s not taking any chance.

(sighs)

I’m going to hate this, aren’t I? And I’ll have to wear a suit. I hate

wearing a suit.

JUDY

Can’t be helped. We’re important now. Making the world a

better place and all that.

NICK

Is that what you think?

JUDY

Do I think that? No. I  know that.

NICK

(smiles)

Me too.

JUDY steps up to the car door and turns around to offer NICK her paw.

JUDY

Ready?

NICK

Yeah. Let’s show them what we’re made of. If that ever really mattered.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**ROLL CREDITS**

But they’re interrupted.

We’re back in NICK’s therapy session with CLAWHAUSER.

CLAWHAUSER

Now, you said she kissed you on the elevator ride.

NICK

(chuckles)

Yeah? What of it?

CLAWHAUSER

Nick, this is important. Be serious.

NICK

(not being serious)

I am being serious.

CLAWHAUSER

So, she kissed you--

NICK

\--She said it was for luck.

CLAWHAUSER

Then why are you smiling?

NICK

(clearly smiling)

I’m not smiling.

CLAWHAUSER

Nick, I just need to know if you two are dating!

NICK

That’s very unprofessional of you to pry into my romantic life like

that, Doctor Clawhauser. There are more important things to worry

about.

CLAWHAUSER

Nick, come on...I’m dying to know.

NICK

Well, that would be telling.

(looks to the camera and winks)

Wouldn’t it?

**CUT TO BLACK:**

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a wild ride.
> 
> I figured there wasn't enough time to go into detail on the hybrids and left it open ended, perfect for a third movie in a trilogy to explore the topic. The plot was more about Nick's story and getting over the hang up's of his past. That's material we're sourly lacking in the first movie.
> 
> But that's it! That's generally how I see a sequel playing out. I hope I did the tone and characters justice, and hope you enjoyed reading. It was different but fun to do, and I recommend anyone giving screenwriting a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will try to be once a day, I wanted to space things out to feel close enough to "chapters." Or good places to leave off.


End file.
